No Escape
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Tyler Princeton, cousin to Chazz Princeton, is special and doesn't even know it. What does Destiny, a Prophecy, a Star, and Love have to do with her? Everything... For Tyler, there may be no escape in the end... 1st Fanfic!
1. Chapter I: Chazz's Secret

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: "Hi there! This is my first attempt at a GX fanfic... so be nice."**

**Zane: rolls eyes "Like that will ever happen."**

**Tyler: "You got somethin' to say to me buster?"**

**  
Syrus: "Stop it! Please!"**

**Tyler: "Sorry Sy, your brother is just so mean."**

**Zane: "Am not."**

**Tyler: "Are too!"**

**Zane: "Am not!"**

**Tyler: "Are too!"**

**Zane: "Am not!"**

**Tyler: "Are too!"**

**Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, and Bastion: "ENOUGH!"**

**Tyler: "I _hate_ you so much Zane."**

**Zane: "Well, you aren't exactly my best friend either Tyler..."**

**Syrus: "Tyler, will you please write the Disclaimer?"**

**Tyler: "Alright, alright..." Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, I only own my own Idea's and my Obsessions.**

**Everybody: "Finally..."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter I**

**Chazz's Secret**

"Hey! Chazz! Wait up!" Jaden exclaimed as he dodged passed a couple of Slifer Freshman.

"What do you want?" Chazz snapped turning around.

"Have you seen Syrus?" Jaden asked breathlessly.

Ever since his best friend had been promoted to Ra Yellow, Jaden was having a few issues trying to locate him as often as he used to. So now, he had to rely on Sarge, Bastion, Chazz, and Alexis more often to find him.

Chazz grimaced annoyed. Is that all Jaden cared about asking him anymore? Why wasn't he still upset that Alexis was crashing at his room and not Jaden's anymore? Did Jaden seriously become more stupid? Chazz shrugged on purpose.

"Come on Chazz, I know you know where he is..." Jaden pointed out, ruffling his brown and orange hair while grinning.

"Oh, alright! He's looking for another reason to avoid Missy." Chazz said giving in bitterly. "Now will you leave the Chazz alone you dweeb?"

"Thanks buddy!" Jaden cried, before running off towards Syrus' favorite hiding place.

"I am not your buddy!" Chazz yelled after him.

**Syrus' Hiding Place: 15 minutes later**

"Stupid duel..." Syrus thought as he watched the morning sun rise further into the sky. Class started soon and he wanted some alone time. But he was also lonely. Not having to share a dorm anymore does that to some people. "I wish I could find someone who knows how I feel..."

"Syrus? Are you okay buddy?" Jaden asked appearing from the forest.

"Oh, you startled me Jay." Syrus said jumping. His heart slowed down a few beats. "I'm fine."

Syrus picked some lint off of his Ra Yellow blazer as his best friend sat next to him. Jaden looked at the sun rising and smiled.

"You really love this spot, don'tcha?" he smirked.

"Yeah... it's the one place I can escape too. Since Sarge destroyed my blanket fort..." Syrus admitted.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Jaden asked sincerely.

"I think so... it's nice not sharing a pillow with a family full of roaches." Syrus admitted grinning. "I'll be fine..."

"Is it just me, or is Chazz more secretive than usual?" Jaden said a second later.

"Maybe his crush on Alexis became more severe." Syrus mumbled.

"I don't think it's love..." Jaden said, ignoring the fact an annoying feeling was clawing his insides. "I think it's something else..."

"Maybe..." Syrus said, he looked at the small ledge he sat on and felt a few flower petals. It was peaceful and quiet, and his secret place. No one needed to know. Only Jaden knew about this place... He then looked at Jaden with his cool grey eyes and whispered in a soft voice. "I hope it's nothing too serious though..."

"Same here. You know how Chazz gets when it comes to his brothers." Jaden replied after nodding slightly. "I hope that he hasn't had any more abuse from them."

"Same here Jay..." Syrus mumbled, the loneliness grew and so did Syrus' confusion. How come he felt so lonely, when he wasn't alone? Did his fear become more severe or was something inside his heart trying to tell him something? Was there someone out there who felt the same way...

**Chancellor Crowler's Office: **

"Another Princeton! Oh happy day!" Crowler exclaimed as he picked up a class photo from the Brittian Academy for Girls. A girl wearing a white uniform was smiling. Her dark jet-black hair stopped a little passed her shoulders. It parted directly in the middle. Two strands of her bangs were dark violet and the fell into her eyes. Her amethyst eyes sparkled brightly. Crowler squealed again. "This is the newest scheme for publicity! And I will be the world's finest Chancellor of the world's finest Prep School in the world!"

**The Princeton's Private Yacht: **(I probably misspelled that, oh well, I am only human :p...)

"Miss Princeton, you are about to arrive at the Duel Academy." a buttler said.

"Thanks... I guess." the girl replied, her accent beautiful. Her black hair pulled into a half ponytail. She looked at her two suitcases, on filled with books, the other filled with her belongings. She was wearing a crisp new Obelisk Blue uniform, around her neck was a small golden dragon wrapping its tail around an emerald. She let out a sigh and closed her amethyst eyes. Whispering. "Duel Academy huh... home of my dear cousin Chazz... this should be fun."

**Chazz's Dorm:**

Alexis finished getting dressed and she spotted a letter on the coffee table. She picked it up curious. Was it Chazz's, or did he forget to give it to her? She opened it and pulled out a letter. Reading it quickly, her golden-grey eyes went wide. Chazz entered the room just then. He spotted the letter and his cheeks went scarlet. Alexis' mouth opened, but nothing came out. Only a faint noise of shock. Chazz avoided her eyes.

"Alexis... I can explain." Chazz began sheepishly.

"She's your cousin!" She exclaimed. "Tyler Princeton is related to you! The sweetest duelist from Brittian Academy! Is related to you! OH MY GOD!"

Alexis was breathing deeply. Tyler Alexandria Princeton was a star duelist at Brittian Academy for Girls! The very school that Alexis had turned down. She had asked Chazz if there was any relation between himself and Tyler and he had told her no! But the proof was in her very hands. Chazz had lied to everyone about Tyler...

**Crowler's Office: **(This is getting old...)

"Attention Students! Tyler Princeton, cousin to Chazz Princeton, has enrolled in our school!" Crowler said into the PA speaker phone. "She will be arriving at the docks very shortly, so let's go welcome her!"

Crowler turned off the speaker phone grinning evilly. He looked over at the golden dress and microphone resting in a chair. If his plan to get Alexis to become a dueling pop star wasn't going to work, then Tyler would have to do... and so would the publicity ratings.

**Duel Academy Docks: 15 minutes later**

"She's your cousin!" four voices screeched in Chazz's face.

Syrus then became silent. He remembered watching a competiton that Tyler had competed in on television. She was a strong duelist, but she was no pushover. She also had donated most of her winnings to charity and some to the Domino Elementry School. The very school she went to before she moved back to live with her mother after her father died. She was also similar to Syrus. She had an older sister named Veconia. She was at the Pro Leage with Zane at the moment. Chazz had explained this part of Tyler's life a few minutes ago, but the gang was still having issues comprehending the fact Chazz had lied to them for over a year.

"Here she comes!" Crowler said from behind them, his beady black eyes filling with tears of joy.

(I'm _really _creeped out by Crowler by the way. Why the heck did he keep that picture of Syrus?)

The yacht had just stopped at the harbor and a girl unboardered. Her hair caught the sunlight and she shielded her eyes miserably at all the attention. She spotted Chazz, trying not to look at her face. She forced her way over to Crowler, a terrified and angry expression on her face. It was a bit frightening...

"Aww, Tyler, what a pleasure..." Crowler said sappy-like.

"Bloody Hell!" Tyler thought as all the students cheered. A boy with light blue hair seemed transfixed to the spot. His cool grey eyes were behind a pair of glasses and they were going wide in surprise and shyness. Tyler stared into his eyes for a few seconds before thinking. "He's _really_ cute... HELLO!"

Crowler had just took her by her arm and started dragging her to her cousin. Chazz grimaced and bit his tongue.

"Do you wish to dorm with your cousin?" Crowler asked in a low voice.

"Er..." Tyler replied, she sweatdropped and closed her amethyst eyes.

"No way. The Chazz dorms alone." Chazz said stubbornly.

"Then you shall have the highest room of quality!" Crowler said, her pulled Tyler close to him. Her neck hair stood on its ends and goosebumps covered her arms and legs. She looked at her cousin with deep loathing before Crowler started leading her away. Quickly, a girl with dark blonde hair and golden-grey eyes took after them with a boy with brown and orange hair and brown eyes followed. Then an army dude followed and a boy with black hair and dark brown eyes came after him. Last, but not least, the boy the same height as Tyler followed his friends. Crowler then said. "Only for the best."

Tyler had the urge to whack Crowler with her suitcase full of books, but she restrained herself. She was _no _pushover and she wasn't going to let this creep order her around. She wasn't going to be manipulated either... what she didn't know was by thinking this, she was going to do something unexpected... something that involved a certain bluenette...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Jaden: "So, Sy likes Chazz's cousin?"  
**

**Tyler: shruggs mischeviously "Maybe..."**

**Chazz: "Like I want any blood relative of mine dating a shrimp like him..."**

**Syrus: "Who are you calling a shrimp!"**

**Sarge: "Like I told ya before! One battle at a time soldier!"**

**Syrus: "Why don't you go take a shower!"  
**

**Tyler: "Not in my house!"**

**Jaden: 'Hello! I still need a proper answer over here!"**

**Tyler: "Put a sock in it all of you!"**

**Zane enters room with other members of the GX gang**

**Zane: "What'd I miss?"**

**Tyler: "ARGHHH! Why do you guys have to talk to _me_ of all people!"**

**Everybody except for Syrus and Alexis: "COZ WE LOVE TO BUG YOU TYLER!"**

**Tyler: "I need to get away from these weirdos... reviewing would be nice! Till next time then!" **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	2. Chapter II: New Best Friends

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: "Hullo! I have returned!"**

**Chazz: "Just what I need, the continuation of Tyler ruining my life..."**

**Tyler: "You got somethin' to say to me Snobbington?"**

**  
Syrus: "Stop it! Please!" **

**Tyler: "This seems oddly familiar..." sweatdrops**

**Zane: "At least it's not me again."**

**Syrus: "That's true..."**

**Jaden: "Hey, Sy, did you notice that you're acting a bit on the slow side? I mean in the story?"**

**Syrus and Tyler: "What? That's not true!"**

**Chazz: "Why are you two acting like an old married couple again?"**

**Sy and Ty: "We Are Not!"**

**Jaden: "Sy's gotta girlfriend!"**

**Alexis, Zane, Bastion, and Sarge: "That'll never happen..."**

**Tyler: looks utterly confused "Whadda ya mean by that?"**

**Alexis: "Let me explain this to you Tyler, to most girls, he's little kid cute... Not hottie cute."**

**Tyler: Says mostly to self "I think he's hottie cute..."**

**Alexis and Jaden stare at Tyler horrified, but they remain silent.**

**Syrus: "What'd you say Ty?"**

**Tyler: blushes "Oh Nothing!"**

**Sarge: "Isn't there suppossed to be some Dis-thingie?"**

**Everybody: "A Disclaimer?"**

**Sarge: "Yeah! That!"**

**Jaden and Syrus: "Tyler?"**

**Tyler: Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, and thanks for reviewing (if you did...)!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter II**

**New Best Friends**

"Here we are!" Crowler sang as he opened Alexis' old dorm room door. Tyler looked at it with relief, thinking he would finally leave. "I hope you like it..."

"It's beautiful." Tyler lied through gritted teeth. "Thank you so much Chancellor Crowler."

"I shall leave you to unpack. Due to your arrival, morning classes are cancelled." Crowler added before leaving.

Tyler sighed a _huge_ sigh of relief before sitting on top of her suitcases. After a few minutes, a knock came on her dorm door.

"Who is it?" Tyler squeaked, horrified if Crowler had decided to come back.

"Tyler Alexandria Princeton, let me in." Her cousin's voice said quietly.

"What do you want Stupid?" Tyler snapped.

"Just let me in Twerp!" Chazz said getting very annoyed quickly.

Tyler opened the door and she was surprised to see more than one person at her door. They fell in and on top of Chazz. Only a girl with dark blonde hair and golden-grey eyes remained upright. She stepped passed the boys in disgust.

"I'm Alexis. Alexis Rhodes. Sorry about the nitwits." she said kindly, indicating to her friends.

"Get off of me you nimrods!" Chazz's muffled voice yelled and there was a scramble until all the boys were standing up.

"Hi..." Tyler said, avoiding looking at the bluenette's face. "And you guys are?"

"Jaden Yuki." the boy with brown and orange hair said wearing a red blazer.

"I'm Bastion Misawa." the english boy with black hair said politely, he wore a yellow blazer.

"Of course you know me..." Chazz muttered.

"I'm Hasselberry! But you can call me Sarge!" the army dude said with a Rio Grande accent.

"Okay... Sarge." Tyler said, hoddling back a giggle. She saw the bluenette staring at his yellow sneakers. "And who's he?"

"Oh, that's Syrus. Syrus Truesdale." Alexis chimed in. Syrus jumped and turned pink in his cheeks. "Looks like he's the only one not taller than ya. No offense."

"None taken... Well, thanks to that freak of a Chancellor, I'm Tyler Alexandria Princeton. Unfortunatly realted to Chazz Princeton." Tyler said grinning. The gang laughed except for Chazz, who cringed and crossed his arms. "Thanks for...er... dropping in."

"And she means that literally." Alexis added.

The two girls smiled at each other, obviously fast friends. The boys just stood there, knowing how confused they can be when it comes to girls and their secrets. Syrus stared at Tyler for a few seconds, before stopping himself. Jaden caught him doing so and felt even more confused than usual. He had never seen Syrus acting so... like him. Syrus never stared at girls or even talked about liking them. And everytime a date was needed, he would panic. Jaden knew for a fact his pal wasn't gay, but it did seem strange that Syrus never liked girls... Jaden shrugged away the confusion and zoned back into the conversation.

"Beware of Crowler." Alexis was saying. "He'll try to manipulate you to make himself look good."

"Are you even sure Crowler's even a _he_?" Tyler said slyly and the gang started laughing. Syrus relaxed and he spoke up.

"Do you honestly think he wears purple lipstick to attract women? No one knows!" he said and Tyler laughed so hard her sides started to hurt. Alexis tried to get her to stop, but Tyler couldn't. Syrus then exclaimed. "Hey! Tyler! Are you alright?"

Tyler quit laughing and she swallowed a few drinks of water that Sarge had dashed out to get.

"T-thanks!" she said breathlessly. "I couldn't stop laughing for some odd reason..."

"No problem m'am." Sarge said officially.

"Hey, we don't have any classes this morning." Jaden realized, remembering hearing Crowler's annoucement while he was waiting in the hallway. "Do you want us to help you unpack Tyler?"

"Nah... I'll take care of that." Tyler said, her face turning back to normal now.

"Hey!" Syrus exclaimed, spotting the dragon necklace. "That's so awesome!"

"You think so..." Tyler said quietly. Syrus sat next to her on her bed so he could examine the fine crafted golden dragon and the emerald. Syrus was intriged by how well the craftsmanship was. "I love dragons... they're my favorite magical creature..."

"Dragons rock..." Syrus muttered.

The gang realized that Tyler and Syrus had drifted into their own little world. Unaware of their presense.

"Hey, Ty and Sy!" Jaden said, then he laughed. "Ty and Sy! They rhyme!"

Tyler and Syrus snapped back to attention embarrassed. Alexis was giggling at Jaden's comment and Chazz had the 'I'd-rather-be-anywhere-than-here' look on his face as he rolled his eyes. Bastion was quietly talking to Sarge and Tyler clicked her tongue. Pulling her fine black hair behind her ear. Which revealed two earings in the ear. Syrus stared at her again.

"How can anyone look so mystical... Tyler is really pretty..." Syrus thought with a dazed unfocused look on his face.

"Uh... hullo... Syrus. Are you alive?" Tyler teased with her brilliant accent rolling with her words perfectly.

"What? Sorry..." Syrus mumbled zoning back to the real world.

"You are so cute!" Alexis said annoyingly.

No one was embarrassed when she said this, because Alexis always said this, whenever her friends do something airheaded or weird. Tyler understood this the moment she noticed Syrus wasn't blushing. And he seemed the type to blush around girls. Tyler did think Syrus was cute, but not kind of adorable cute, but cute boyfriend-material cute. Tyler shrugged this feeling away. An annoyed look on her face that Chazz recognized immediatly.

**In the Dorm Hallway: Twenty Minutes Later**

"Do you like Tyler?" Chazz snarled as he pushed Syrus against the wall. He pushed hard against Syrus' chest with his strong hand.

"What? No!" Syrus chocked out, finding it difficult to breathe.

"You better not! She's a Princeton! And she doesn't belong with filth like you!" Chazz growled.

"And who's gonna stop her?" Syrus demanded, not knowing what had come over him. "She can love anyone she wants to!"

"Did you just say love?" Chazz said surprised.

"Uh... um... bye!" Syurs squeaked before squirming out of Chazz's grip and running away.

**Lunch: The Ra Meal Hall**

"Wow! So this is the Yellow Barrack's Meal Hall?" Sarge said exhalirated.

"Um... what is he talking about?" Tyler whispered to Alexis.

"I forgot, you don't know about the colors..." Jaden realized, hearing Tyler as they got trays and sat at two long tables. Syrus, Tyler, Jaden, and Alexis to one. Chazz, Sarge, and Bastion to the other. "The highest rank is Obelisk Blue. The second is Ra Yellow. Then my dorm is Slifer Red, the lowest rank."

"So, I'm in Obelisk." Tyler said and Jaden nodded. "And Syrus, Bastion, and Sarge in Ra?"

"Yep, I'm in Slifer, dorming wise." Sarge spoke up. "Misawa and Truesdale are in Ra like you said."

"What about you Chazz?" Tyler then said, staring at the black clothes he was wearing. "You aren't wearing a uniform."

"I'm-in-Slifer..." Chaz mumbled in one breath.

"With Jaden." Syrus spoke up.

"And I'm in your dorm, but I crash at Chazz's." Alexis said bitterly. "Crowler expected me to become a dueling popstar..."

"That's weird." Tyler muttered, she tugged at the hem of her short blue skirt, wishing it was longer. Just like her life, there was no escape from the uniform. "Stupid thing... Do you guys think my skirt's too short or not?"

She stood up and Bastion, Jaden, Sarge, and Syrus exchanged a look. Alexis awaited their answer eagerly. Chazz looked away.

"Um... well..." Bastion started to say, but he trailed off in a wave of embarrassment.

Tyler blinked a couple of times and a soft rose color reached her face. She then scowled.

"I'm changing... now." She said firmly, before storming out of the Meal Hall, tugging at her skirt while she walked away.

"Now you've done it..." Chazz muttered putting his head in his hands.

**Chancellor Crowler's Office:**

"I refuse to wear this." Tyler said angry as she tossed her uniform on his desk. She was wearing a pair of D.A sweats until she could change into a reasonable uniform. "I want to wear my B.A.G uniform."

"Well... I..." Crowler began.

"Or do you want me to go back?" Tyler threatened. "To Brittian Academy for Girls."

"Very Well..." Crowler said giving in, not wanting her to leave Duel Academy.

"Thank you." Tyler said grinning as she ran out of the office.

**Tyler's Dorm:**

"Much better." Tyler thought as she examined herself in a mirror.

Her white pants with a black stripe down the sides had a black dueling belt holding them up. She was wearing a top similiar to Alexis', but the blue was black and it didn't have a high collar. She pulled on a pair of white dueling gloves and fixed her white velcro Reeboks. The dragon necklace resting on the top. She then smiled brightly before leaving her dorm quietly.

**Classtime:**

"Syrus! I saved ya a seat!" Tyler exclaimed brightly as her friends piled into the classroom.

Syrus jumped and was surprised to see her in her B.A.G uniform. She looked great. Alexis smiled as she sat next to Jaden and Sarge sat on her other side. Chazz sat next to Bastion behind Jaden, Alexis, and Sarge. Syrus sat nervously next to Tyler in the front row. When class started, Tyler got bored very quickly and she began to make hiliarious doodles on her notebook, which she would share with Syrus and then giggle silently. After homework was assigned, they were allowed the last few minutes of class to get started.

"Uh..." Syrus said straining, he was having difficulty.

"Need help?" Tyler asked quickly.

"I can do it!" Syrus said hastily.

"Are you sure? Cause I'm finished and I can help ya out." Tyler offered once more.

"How'd you finish so fast?" Jaden said bewildered.

"It's called I already knew it... duh." Tyler said back.

"I need help!" two voices said at once. Tyler was surprised to see Syrus and Jaden staring at each other evily. "What? No! I do!"

"Guys..." Tyler began as they began to argue. "Guys!"

"Knock it off soldier!" Sarge said leaping to his feet.

"I got one word for you Sarge! Shower! Try using one!" Syrus snapped. "It actually gets you clean!"

Alexis nodded in agreement. Jaden had fallen asleep after he had hastily copied Tyler's answers. Bastion had quickly ran to the safety of the teacher's desk. Tyler sat there bewildered.

"Here it comes, the dweebs weekly fight on hygiene..." Chazz muttered.

"What about you? You talk in your sleep, and what's with the nightlight?" Sarge countered, Tyler shook her head in disbelief. "And for you information, I showered last week."

"Well next time try standing under the water!" Syrus said gritting his teeth.

"Since when are you such the tough guy?" Sarge demanded, getting nose-to-nose with Syrus.

"Since I started taking your advice Sarge!" Syrus said, sticking his tongue out.

"Do you wanna take this outside Truesdale?" Sarge said angry.

"Will you two shut up? I'm about ready to kick both of your butts!" said someone not even involved.

They looked over at Tyler, she was standing up, her fists clenched, her teeth grinding. She looked really angry and annoyed.

"Really? I didn't know that... I thought you were a fashion snob." Chazz said smuggly.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with his cousin on top of him. She grabbed his hair and they started wrestling. Sarge and Syrus tried to pry them apart, but all that happened was Chazz hit Sarge in the stomach with his boot and Tyler knocked Syrus in Alexis' lap. Jaden was still snoring as Sarge fell on his back cursing.

"You stupid selfish egotistical stuck-up snob with a dorky haircut! I'm gonna make you eat those words!" Tyler said as she blacked Chazz's eye. "How dare you insult me!"

"Tyler! Stop it! Please!" Syrus begged, trying to get out of Alexis' lap, but they were stuck due to the desk. "Tyler!"

Chazz punched Tyler and her mouth began to bleed. She then ripped his jacket. Sarge finally grabbed her and held her arms behind her back. She tried stomping on his feet, but his foul odor made her become dizzy. She closed her eyes in disgust and collapsed. Chazz stood up and wiped the saliva off of his chin. Sarge managed to get Syrus off of Alexis' lap before they pulled the knocked out Tyler into their arms. Jaden woke up with a start.

"What happened?" he said staring at Chazz's black eye and Tyler's bloody mouth. "What'd I miss?"

"What are we gonna do about her?" Alexis asked quietly.

Tyler began to stir and she crunched up her nose before scrambling away from Sarge.

"Dude! Please take a shower!" she begged before Syrus pushed her gently down in a seat.

"It isn't that bad? Is it?" Sarge said sniffing his armpits. The others plugged their noses and squinted their eyes in disgust. "Well, might as well hit the showers then."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chazz: "How come _I'm_ the one who got beat up by a girl?"  
**

**Tyler: "Coz I actually did beat you up last week."**

**Syrus: "Is Tyler gonna be okay?"  
**

**Jaden: "Why do you care? And which Tyler are you talking about?"**

**Alexis: "Duh...The one with the bloody mouth."**

**Tyler: "Yeah, she's fine. But Chazz isn't gonna be happy about him getting beat up by a girl in the story either."**

**Zane: "At least it wasn't me."  
**

**Syrus and Alexis: "Good point Zane."**

**Jaden: "I wonder why Tyler wanted to have Syrus sit by her?"**

**Tyler: "Doi! Because Sarge made her faint!"**

**Sarge: "I showered!"  
**

**Syrus, Tyler, and Alexis: "When? A million years ago?"**

**Gang plugs up their noses as Sarge raises arms**

**Tyler: naselly voice "Please stod boing dat!"**

**Sarge: "Where am I suppossed to shower?"**

**Jaden: "Try Chazz's spa!"**

**Chazz: "Hey!"**

**Chazz and Jaden start to fight, Sarge and Bastion try to break 'em up...**

**Tyler: "While these idiots are arguing, I'd like to say goodbye before they murder me. So, Hope You Review, I love getting reviews by the way! I hope I won't get Writers Block... Bye!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	3. Chapter III: Choices

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: "Hey! Sorry 'bout the catfight Anime Goddess and Protector..."**

**AGP: "No prob Ty, you were in a sappy mood."**

**Syrus: "Was it because of the really cool story by Divine Child?"**

**Tyler: "Yeah. I think it was called Thunder and Lightning."**

**Chazz: blushes furiously "I had nothing to do with it!"**

**Tyler: "Calm down Chazz, we know that. That was you in DC's mind, not ours. So it never really happened to you, well here anyway. There, it did. Here you got beat up by a girl... And I'm going to shut up now..."**

**AGP: "I mean, hello! It is called Fans write their own stories."**

**Chazz: whispers to Syrus "Why are they staring at you?"**

**Syrus: blushes and looks down.**

**Tyler: "Well, Anime Goddess and Protector, you have to go home now..."**

**AGP: "Bye SF4E!" winks "I'm not gonna say what that stands for though."**

**AGP Leaves and Chazz lets out a sigh of relief.**

**Tyler: "Okay then, let's get this show on the road, shall we?"**

**Syrus: "Can I pretty please say the disclaimer?"**

**Tyler: blinks surprised "Knock yourself out dude..."**

**Syrus: Disclaimer: Tyler doesn't own Yugioh GX, she only owns the B.A.G, Tyler Princeton, and Veconia Princeton.**

**Tyler: "Couldn't have said it better myself!"**

**Chazz: "You two are so weird..."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter III**

**Choices**

"Hi Tyler!" a voice exclaimed, as a boy came flying down the hallway and passed the raven haired teen. She blinked her amethyst eyes in surprise as she stared after Jaden Yuki. Her new rival/friend. He called over his shoulder. "See ya at lunch!"

"Lunch?" she thought puzzled, then she remembered, grinning to herself. "Oh yeah, I promised him I would help him with his science projest while we ate lunch... and by doing so I had to turn down eating with Dimitri."

She turned into her math classroom, sat next to Syrus, and avoided giggling at Chazz's still blackened eye.

**Lunch Time!**

"So an acid is blue?" Jaden said puzzled.

"No! On the pH scale, blue represents bases!" Tyler exclaimed, almost ripping her own hair out in frustration.

"So what does red represent? Slifer?" said a very stupid Slifer Red student, who was torturing his new friend and loving every minute of it. "Or am I just stupid?... Don't answer that!"

"Red represents acids..." Tyler growled, wishing she could answer it.

"You really want to kill me right now..." Jaden realized, he recognized the look forming on Tyler's face. Jaden jumped up and began to run. Tyler chasing after him. He cried over his shoulder. "Come off it! I don't wanna be destroyed like Chazz!"

"You are so dead Jaden!" Tyler cried as she threw rocks at him. One hit him in the back of the leg. She then cried loudly in victory. "Hah!"

**Two Hours Later:**

"Ow... ow... ow..." Jaden winced as he limped into his dorm. Tyler had managed to catch him and just like Chazz, he had the beating of his life. Jaden then whispered. "For someone so small, she has an awesome Judo kick."

"Are you alright Jaden?" Sarge asked as he entered the dorm after his weekly shower.

"I'm just peachy..." muttered Jaden as he crawled onto his bunk.

"Okay." Sarge said simply.

**Tyler's Dorm: Later that Evening**

A/N: Sorry if I'm skipping time so much...

"Hullo?" Tyler said as she answered her dorm door. She automatically freaked out silently when she saw Crowler. "Hi... Chancellor Crowler."

"Good evening Tyler!" Crowler said sickening sweet like.

"Uh... I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Tyler said getting to the point.

"I have an offer you _cannot_ refuse..." Crowler said greedily.

"Okay... what exactly?" Tyler said, she stepped back.

"I would like for you to wear this." Crowler said holding up a golden dress.

"Uh... sorry Chancellor. But I don't do dresses." muttered Tyler.

"But you would also sing while you duel!" Crowler prompted.

"No." Tyler said flatly. "That will only make me distracted and _lose_ the duel."

"Just think about it... for me?" Crowler pleaded.

"Fine..." Tyler mumbled before Crowler left. She stared horrified at the golden dress. "He has got to be joking..."

Tyler paced around her room before staring at the bright stars in the slowly darkening night sky. She felt a soft aura and she changed into a soft pale gold silk kimono with a light blue sash before praying for her fathers soul and to her ancestors. The picture of a raven haired man with pale violet eyes smiled at her from the mantel as she arose.

She missed her father. He was Japanese while her mother was Brittish. They had fallen in love, then fallen out of love shortly after her birth. So, a simple solution... Divorce. For thirteen years, Tyler lived happily with her father in Domino, but her mother's accent remained. Her father's Domino accent having no affect on her. But then he became sick with a mysterious illness. He died on his thirty-seventh birthday. Tyler then was sent to live with Veconia and her mother, Nova. When Tyler had completed her schooling, she was sent to Brittan Academy for Girls, a dueling and boarding school. Finally, on her sixteenth birthday, Tyler transfered to Duel Academy.

"Veconia... why are you pressuring me!" Tyler snapped loudly as she stared back at the dress. "Why am I facing these choices? Your choices! Why does everyone want me to follow in your footsteps and not dad's! Why?"

Hot tears stung Tyler's eyes as she sat on her bed, her head in her hands. She then began to cry deep into the night. Sadness flowing through her heart. She longed to be free from the bonds placed around her. The bonds her mother and sister had made so strong. She wanted to escape. She wanted to stop having to live Veconia's life... and Tyler wanted to start living her own. Away from death, despair, pressures, her bonds...

_No escape..._ a voice whispered in her mind.

"I want out." Tyler thought as she continued to sob.

_There is no way... you're trapped..._

"I'll run away then!" Tyler thought fiercely.

_You cannot run from your destiny..._

"Syrus can help me... he's my closest and caring friend!" argued Tyler.

_No one can help you... you will always be ovrshadowed by your sister... Veconia will be the one who lives the life you desire... not you... you know this... don't you Tyler Alexandria?_

"Go away!" Tyler yelled loudly, she then recognized the way she had suddenly had said this, just like Syrus had done that one day. Tyler then understood why Syrus had yelled so suddenly. He was arguing with himself as well... he to know how she felt. Tyler quickly changed into her new uniform and ran out of her dorm. She had so many choices to make, and not enough time in the universe to make them. She then whispered to her father's picture. "I'll be back... I promise..."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: "Hey! Sorry if this chappie is so short! I've had writersblock."**

**Jaden: "How come everyone ditched me?"**

**Tyler: "Cause you're an airhead..."  
**

**Jaden: surprised "I am?"**

**Tyler: groans in agony "Why are they doing this to me?"**

**Jaden: humming _Game On_.**

**Tyler: grinning from ear to ear "So, I want to thank Divine Child, Izzaliza, xenocanaan, and Atilea and Anime Goddess and Protector for reviewing! (Even if Atilea's and AGP's Review was a double!) And I want to thank those who put me on their alert or favorites lists, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside..."**

**Jaden: mutters to himself "No wonder people think you're crazy..."**

**Atilea appears outta nowhere, she seizes Jaden by his ear with a psychotic crazy look on her face. **

**Jaden: screams horrified "Ahh! Let me go!"**

**Tyler: laughing "Ati, what're you doing here?"**

**Atilea: looks even more evil and vicious "Defending you Ty! This Airheaded Nitwit better not insult you again, or I'm gonna turn him into a million pieces of Jaden Yuki shreds!" **

**Jaden: "Help me!"**

**Tyler: "I thought you used to be madly in love with that Airhead Nitwit?"**

**Atilea: blushes furiously "I've gone to someone else now!"**

**Tyler: rolls amethyst eyes "Whatever Ati..."**

**Jaden runs and Atilea goes after him.**

**Tyler: "Well, please R&R! And I'll try to get Chapter 4 written ASAP!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	4. Chapter IV: Tyler's Flight

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: grumpily "Atilea's gonna die..."**

**Alexis: "How come?"**

**Tyler: "Ask Jay..."**

**Alexis: "Oh yeah, cause of that one review for Yugioh GX: Christmas Chaos! It was pretty funny..."**

**Tyler: "Not for me! Syrus won't even look at me without turning red! I feel like I'm Venus, Cupid's mother!"**

**Alexis: smirking "You got that from Thearte Arts Class, didn't you?"**

**Tyler: "My point is, Syrus is embarrassed and Atilea's gonna die if she does that again..."**

**Phone rings and Alexis answers it puzzled.**

**Alexis: "Hello?"**

**Atilea: "Put Tyler on. I know she's bashing me."**

**Alexis: hastily "What makes you say that?"**

**Atilea: "Just put Tyler on or I'm gonna read your diary to Jay and Sy."**

**Alexis: mutters "Oh snap!" turns to Tyler "Phone!"**

**Tyler: "You're so helpful Lex..."**

**Alexis grins sheepishly before leaving.**

**Tyler: "Atilea. I hate you."**

**Atilea: "I don't see why though, I made you make out with your obsession."**

**Tyler: "Syrus is freakin' freaked out now! He's scared of me and now he won't even talk to me! Plus Alison is _really _mad cause of that. She's banning us from our lunch table, her IM lists, her fanfiction ratings..."**

**Atilea: "Stop, you're making me sick!"**

**Tyler: "Well, I have to go type Chapter IV!"**

**Atilea: "While I have a little talk with AGP..."**

**Tyler and Atilea: "Talk to ya later."**

**Alexis comes back into the room with a smile.**

**Alexis: "Disclaimer please."**

**Tyler: "Fine..." Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, or Tama Samson, but I have permission to use her in my story. And I also don't own the song "So Close" by Evansecence. (Which the lyrics have been posted on my profile!)**

**Alexis: "Much better..."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter IV**

**Tyler's Flight**

"Oof! Tama!" Tyler shrieked as her cousin's girlfriend pushed her out of her bed. Tyler rubbed her thigh in annoyance as she scrambled off of her dorm floor and onto a sitting position on her bed. "What'd you do that for?"

"Crowler says you have a duel Ty." Tama said, her green eyes sparkling with the morning sunlight, which was streaming through the window. The sunlight hit her raven hair, making it turn violet for a second. Tyler looked at the older fair skinned girl, slightly amuzed. Tama then added. "And you have to sing."

Tyler twitched slightly as she stood up and got dressed in her B.A.G uniform. She miserably agreed to have one duel for Crowler. If she liked it, she would remain doing it, but if she loathed it, she would put her plan into action...

**Obelisk Stadium: Five Minutes Before Tyler's Duel**

"This is just loads of fun..." Tyler thought as a microphone headset was handed to her.

She put it on and a knot formed in her stomach. She couldn't sing... at least, that's what Tyler thought. She was a decent singer, but to herself, she was horrible. Veconia was amazing. (Go figure...) Tyler swallowed a huge lump forming in her throat as Syrus rushed up to her. His blue hair sticking up even more than usual.

"Good luck Tyler." he said panting, Syrus looked as if he had run all the way from the Ra Dorms.

Tyler spotted Tama sitting next to Chazz near the duel arena and the knot tightened.

"T-thanks Sy..." Tyler stammered. She couldn't speak, her nerves and heart were racing. "I-I don't t-think I c-can do this..."

"You're gonna be great." Syrus said, a faint blush reached Tyler's cheeks underneath her amethyst eyes. "You are..."

She suddenly felt very close to Syrus. As if he was the only one in the room. Even though the entire school was piling in the stadium the very moment. Her heart quickened as Syrus' cool grey eyes locked with hers. Both teens started to blush, but neither looked away.

Chazz saw this and he remembered what Syrus had said to him in the hallway: _She can love anyone she wants to! _Did this mean a Princeton had actually fallen in love with a Truesdale? Would the bloodline of the Princeton's be spoiled by Tyler's foolish acts? Chazz couldn't allow this.

Tama saw him stressing and she gripped his hand, almost demanding why he was staring at Tyler and Syrus with such loathing. He refused to share what he was thinking, even though his love for Tama was stronger. He fought his inerself, which was trying to make him tell Tama his fears. Tama looked at Tyler and Syrus thoughtfully.

"Tyler and Syrus would make a cute couple." Tama found herself thinking, her green eyes followed Tyler's nervousness. She could tell Tyler liked Syrus. She then thought softly. "Maybe Syrus would return her feelings..."

Syrus finally broke the eye contact and Tyler looked at her feet. A sadness forming suddenly inside her. Why had they stared at each other for so long? Only to have it end? Boneaparte, the Vice Chancellor came onto the duel arena. Syrus quickly scrambled off of it and took his seat behind Chazz. Tama looked at him, a knowing gleam in her eyes. He only blushed and looked at his hands. Pretending to be fasinated by them.

"And now Tyler Princeton will sing for us! To open the duel!" Boneaparte said into a seperate microphone, pointing at Tyler, she jerked her head up in horror.

She then remember what she had agreed to do. Evanescence's "So Close"filled the stadium as heads turned towards Tyler's direction. She began to tremble. Her opponent, Viola Conner, looked slightly amuzed. The music filled Tyler's soul and she began to sing in softly, but then louder.

I've spent so much time throwing rocks at your window  
That I never even knocked on the front door...

Ohohoohohoh, Ohohohhohho, Ohohhhohoh

I walk by statues never even made one chip  
but if I could leave a mark on the monument of the heart  
I just might lay myself down for a little more hope than I had the last day

The Last Day, The Last Day, Ohhohhoh

Wait a time... to spare these lies we tell ourselves  
These days have come and gone  
But this time is sweeter than honey...

When the song ended, Tyler opened her eyes in horror and dropped the headset. She had made her decision and in the process of making it, she had let herself be manipulated. Something her father had taught her never to let happen. Tears filled her amethyst eyes as she continued to live Veconia's life and she fled. She ran and ran. Out of Obelisk Stadium, and deep in to the woods. She was blinded by her tears and she had no idea where she was going. All she wanted was to escape...

**Obelsik Stadium:**

"Tyler!" Tama exclaimed as her friend fled in tears. She scrambled out of her seat, tripping over Syrus (who was trying to get out of his seat too) in the process. "Come back! Tyler!"

"Why'd she run?" Jaden demanded, as Syrus and Tama picked themselves up and stared at the doorway Tyler had fled through. "Why'd Tyler run away?"

"I don't know..." Tama whispered. "I really don't..."

Viola looked sadly at the headset lying on the arena floor. Her chocolate brown eyes looked her the hem of her Ra Yellow skirt as she thought of Tyler's reaction. Her wavy honey colored hair was pulled into a braid that travelled down her back and blended in with her skirt. Her side swept bangs falling into her face. She removed her duel disk before walking slowly away and out of the building. Bastion Misawa's eyes following her as his cheeks reddened.

"This isn't good..." Alexis muttered as all of Tyler's friends left the stadium ten minutes later.

"I wonder where Ty went?" Jaden piped up, looking worried.

"I think I might know where..." Syrus thought and he quickly turned towards the forset. His friends not noticing his absence until her was deep within them. Syrus thougth as he quickened his pace. "It's going to be alright Tyler..."

"Hey? Where'd the twerp go?" Chazz said a few minutes later. Tama stomped on his foot. "Ouch! Tama!"

"I think only Sy can help Tyler now." said Tama simply, ignoring her boyfriend's cries of pain.

"You know what... Tama's right..." Alexis said as she nodded. "Syrus is the only one who knows what Tyler's going through."

"Huh?" Sarge and Jaden said looking confused.

"Don't you see." Bastion began. "Tyler's older sister is influencing her like Zane did to Syrus."

"Poor Tyler..." Alexis whispered.

**The Forest:**

Tyler finalyl stopped running as she reached a ledge with flowers and soft grass, falling to her knees she began to cry harder than ever. She was all alone. No one was there to hold her or make her feel safe. She was lost in the tears she cried.

_Life goes on and so do I_

_You've lost yourself in the tears you cry_

The voice recited, Tyler tried to force it out of her mind.

_The sun sets in the sky_

_You're losing yourself oh why, oh why?_

"Stop it!" Tyler cried loudly and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up, her face tearstreaked. She then choked out. "You came..."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: "So, who came to Tyler's aid? Can anyone guess?"**

**Syrus: "Is it me?"**

**Tyler: "Maybe..."**

**Alexis: "Maybe it's someone from the Shadow Assassins!"**

**Tyler: "Maybe."**

**Jaden: "Maybe it's someone she doesn't know, and Syrus shows up to see her with them!"**

**Tyler: "Okay! Who gave him Mountain Dew!"**

**Jaden chuggs down MD, the drink that makes him so hyper and cheerful. **

**Tyler: "Okay, just nobody give any to Zane! He's scary when he's hyper!"**

**Zane: from kitchen "I heard that!"**

**Syrus: "I better go make sure he doesn't get any..."**

**Syrus runs out of the room quickly.**

**Tyler: "Okay, so I hope you guys review! And I hate to disappoint ya, but I cannot type out duels. So... there won't be any... I will mention some though!"**

**Jaden: "Mountain Dew! Mountain Dew!"**

**Tyler: "Oh lord hear my cry! Send this idiot to the sky!"**

**Alexis: "I wish he would..."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**  
**


	5. Chapter V: Shadows Never Lie

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: Warning! Spaz Attack! "I'm hyper!"**

**Chazz: "We unfortunatly noticed..."**

**Tyler sticks tongue out at Chazz. Tama appears with Divine Child.**

**Tama: "Hi Tyler!"**

**Divine Child: "I got mentioned! I got mentioned!"**

**Tyler: "I'm taking it she still is glad that I mentioned her fanfic and added you to my story."**

**Tama: "Basically."**

**Divine Child: "Yay for my oneshot!"**

**Tyler: "This is getting weird..." gets an idea completly because of the Spaz attack. "Why don't you go torture Tama and Chazz some more Divine Child?"**

**Divine Child: "Great Idea SF4E!"**

**Divine Child disappears. Tama and Chazz look at each other horrified before going after her. Tyler looks pleased with herself as Jaden and Alexis enter the room looking suspicious. Tyler grins sheepishly at them and they look at her.**

**Alexis: "Uh... Tyler... Did you get into the MD again?"**

**Tyler: eyes shift towards hidden MD cans sheepishly "Maybe..."**

**Jaden: "Tyler, this is serious."**

**Tyler: mumbles "Try telling that to Zane..."**

**Zane appears looking oddly cheerful.**

**Zane: "I like Mountain Dew!"**

**Everyone Who is Associated with Zane Truesdale: "AHHHHHH!"**

**Tyler: Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, or Tama Samson, I do own this story and my OC's.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter V**

**Shadows Never Lie**

"Tyler." a girl with a serious look on her face said. "You need to get up."

Tyler stopped crying instantly and climbed to her unsteady feet. She hiccuped once before looking at the serious faced girl. Her pale blue eyes were like Aster Phoenix's and her strawberry-blonde hair was long and it parted at the side. Framing her serious face. She was wearing all black, with a crimson bladed necklace. Tyler was surprised to see someone who had been her friend so very long ago. The girl gave a smale smile before speaking.

"I'm surprised you found this place."

"Stacey... I can't believe it." Tyler managed to say calmly. "It's been years."

"The Shadow Assassins has become more stronger. We've had many more recruits since you left us." Stacey Jamerson said, the girl of eighteen smiled warmly. "We should be able to overthrow The Society of Light if it tries to make a comeback."

"What about Veconia?" Tyler asked quietly.

"Veconia left us... she seems to think that we are not 'worth her while'." Stacey grimaced.

"I should've known... Veconia's a loner. She's exactly like Zane was!" Tyler exclaimed.

Stacey looked at Tyler in surprise to hear her boyfriend's name. She let a faint blush reach her cheeks and Tyler noticed.

"You and Zane?" she said in surprise. Stacey nodded slightly. "That's strange... considering I like his brother."

"No offense Tyler, but he's a dork." Stacey spoke up, not trying to be mean.

"I know he's a dork. But he's my dork." Tyler said, her tearstains had almost completly disappeared.

Stacey smiled once more before she heard footsteps quickening towards where they were.

"Here, use this to contact me if anything strange happens." said Stacey quickly, she slipped a black wristband on Tyler's wrist. Stacey looked at her friend, her pale blue eyes shining. "I need you to contact me Tyler. Good luck."

And as quick as she appeared, Stacey was gone. Tyler blinked a few times and was suprised to see a boy emerge from the forest. His cool grey eyes locked with her amethyst ones once more, before he threw his arms around her waist in a worried and tight embrace. Tyler's eyes went wide and her face burned in surprise and embarrassment.

"Ty! You're safe!" Syrus Truesdale cried happily. Tyler loved this quick embrace but she restrained herself. "I'm so glad!"

"You called me Ty." Tyler pointed out. "Only Jay calls me that."

"Sorry. Spur of the moment." Syrus lied before he released her. He forced himself not to blush. "Are you okay?"

"Now I am... since I talked to-" Tyler began, but she cut herself off. Should she dare tell Syrus about Stacey and the Shadow Assassins? Should she reveal what had happened at Brittian Academy for Girls before she came here? Tyler looked down.

"Talked to who?" Syrus prompted.

"Syrus... I need to tell you the truth. About _why _I came to Duel Academy." Tyler said, Syrus' eyes went wide as Tyler took him by the hand and led him to the edge of the ledge. They sat down and Tyler broke straight into story. "It all happened after my father died. Right before I left Domino..."

**Flashback: **(I hate these things! Grrrrr!)

_Two girls wearing black emerged from a warehouse, running for their lives. One had pale blue eyes under her hood, the other amethyst. The taller one was Stacey Jamerson._

_"Come Tyler." Stacey said. She pulled on Tyler Princeton's coat sleeve and Tyler looked sadly at her companion. _

_"Why did they do it? Why did they do it?" Tyler asked sadly._

_"There is no time for this Tyler! We must hurry!" Stacey said and she steered the younger girl away from the warehouse as duelists emerged. Both girls ran for their lives and they ran through a graveyard. Tyler recognized it at once and fell to the ground in front of a headstone. Stacey stopped and tried pulling her up. "Tyler!"_

_"Read the headstone Stacey! Read it!" Tyler ordered, hot tears stinging her eyes and making her vision blur._

_"'Here Lies Yoshio Tyler Princeton, Beloved Father, Researcher, and Eygptologist.'" Stacey realized that this was the grave of Tyler's father and this would be the last time Tyler would see it for a long time. "I'm sorry Tyler, but we must go. Otherwise we may be joining my brother in the Shadows!"_

_Tyler stood up and allowed herself to be dragged by Stacey towards safety. The thought of Stacey's older brother made a knot form in her stomach. Threatening to let the tears she was fighting so hard to hold back, fall. Zac's green eyes and blonde hair were pierced in Tyler's and Stacey's mind. But they continued to run..._

**End of Flashback: **(Yay! Back to the fic!)

"Tyler? Why were you running?" Syrus asked, surprised at this.

"Stacey and I were spying on some people from the Society of Light back then. We were caught and we had to flee, or we would've been sent to the Shadow Realm. The next day, I left for London." Tyler explained, she was trembeling as she remembered Zac Jamerson's smile and warm brotherly attitude towards her. "Stacey then had to stop contacting me... I hadn't heard from her until a few moments ago."

"And what about Zac?" Syrus dared to ask.

"Zac... is still trapped." Tyler said before looking away from her friend.

Syrus stared at the girl sitting beside him and knew she was no ordinary teenager. Tyler was special, but in a sad way. Being forced to lose everything she loved, but still fighting for it. Syrus now knew why Tyler had fled not so long ago from her duel. She had gone against everything she believed in.

"Syrus... can I ask you something?" whispered Tyler a few moments later.

"Of course." Syrus said, nodding quickly, Tyler's lips formed a smile before she spoke.

"I want you to promise me you'll always be there for me. Through darkness and light. Forever."

These words echoed through Syrus' mind. Tyler was serious about her friendship and she wanted his word and actions. But could he keep this promise? Syrus looked down and examined his fingers before making up his mind.

"I promise..." he whispered.

**After a Long Lecture From Tama: 3 Hours Later**

"Ow..." Tyler winced as she rubbed her sore foot. (Tama and Alexis' doing...) After Tama had lectured her, Tyler had packed up all of her belongings. She would not give in to Crowler anymore, and like Alexis, she was going to leave her dorm for good. She smiled as she picked up both suitcases. "Tama needs to control her anger..."

Tyler then locked up her dorm and set off.

**The Slifer Dorms: Jaden and Tyranno's Room**

"Hi Ty! What're you doing here?" Jaden said surprised.

"I think we've just gotten another plot twist..." Sarge muttered.

Tyler hit her head in agony. This was a bad idea, but she had no where else to go. She wasn't even going to think about dorming with Syrus and Chazz was definatly out of the question. Plus she didn't want to risk getting murdered by Tama... So looks like Jaden's airheadedness would have to be tolerated.

"I've left my dorm because of Crowler. Can I stay here?" Tyler said simply.

"Yeah!" Jaden exclaimed, Tyler jumped at his enthusiasim. "Come on in, Ty!"

"This is going to be one _long_ year..." Tyler thought in misery. "One _long_ and annoying year..."

**The Next Day: **

"Boys are so gross!" Tyler exclaimed as she ate breakfast with Tama and Alexis. "It's sickening!"

"Well, I don't see why you're complaining. Considering you're sitting with your cousin's girlfriend." Alexis spoke up.

Oh, if looks could kill. Tama 's glaring green eyes made Tyler want to hide. Alexis sweatdropped when she saw Tyler scoot further away from Tama. Viola Conner looked across the Slifer Mess Hall. She had decided to eat there, in case of seeing someone she couldn't stop thinking about. Plus she wanted to learn more about this Princeton girl...

"Isn't that Viola?" Tama said a second later, Tyler turned around surprised. "It is!"

Tyler jumped up in her seat and darted to Viola's table. Viola only stared at her with an expressionless look on her face.

"Would you like to eat with us Viola?" Tyler offered, Viola's expression became one of surprise and she nodded slowly.

Viola followed Tyler back to the table and she sat in the empty seat next to Tama. Her honey colored hair caught the light and almost glowed. Just then, Bastion and Syrus entered the mess hall in search of Jaden and Chazz. Bastion saw Viola before she saw him and he immediatly felt different. More shy and scared than he had ever felt. Viola looked up and their brown eyes locked and Bastion decided to actually get rid of his sandpaper tongue before walking over to them.

Tyler looked at her two new friends with her eyebrow raised slightly, she was confused, yet understood. Tama just realized that this was starting to become a trend of hers by telling who liked who and Alexis kind of dozed into her own little world. Tyler didn't even notice Syrus standing in a corner with the most obvious look on his face as he stared at her. Tama caught sight of him and giggled by accident. A very un-Tama-thing to do. Syrus blushed a horrible shade of red before looking away towards the farther end of the mess hall.

"Tyler, look in that corner." Tama whispered, Viola and Bastion had just left to talk outside. Tyler did so and she nearly choked on her cereal in surprise. "Sorry."

"What's he doing here!" hissed Tyler.

Alexis raised an eyebrow at her shorter friend in surprise.

"Tyler, why are you acting so... girly?" Alexis demanded.

"I am not!" Tyler exclaimed loudly, Syrus stared at her like she was nuts. "Oh! See what you did!"

"Tyler, chill." Tama ordered. "Before I take a page out of Alexis' book and hurt you."

Syrus finally walked over to Tyler's table, avoiding looking at her shining amethyst eyes. He chose to stare at the table more than the girls sitting at it.

"Have any of you seen Jay?" he asked.

"I did." Tyler spoke up. "This morning. He and Tyranno went to the Card Shack."

"Why'd you see Jay and Sarge this morning?" Syrus asked stunned.

"Oh, I'm dorming with them now." Tyler said sheepishly, she blushed a little.

"Tyler's dorming with _Jaden!_" Syrus thought horrified. "Oh man oh man oh man! I'm gonna kill Jay!"

"Syrus, you-who? Anybody home?" Alexis teased, she waved a hand in front of his face. "Yo! Truesdale!"

"What? Sorry..." Syrus said snapping back to attention, now having a whole new reason to find Jaden.

"Er... I'll see you in class Syrus." Tyler said akwardly before leaving the mess hall, Tama right behind her.

"Bye Sy!" Tama called as she disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked and Syrus nodded hastily. She got up. "I'll see ya later then."

Once she was gone, Syrus realized he was alone. (Viola and Bastion were long gone by then...) And he had a brand new fear he had to fight... one that didn't seem would ever emerge... but it did...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Alexis: "Tyler's sick right now, so I'm filling in!"**

**Jaden: "Oh yeah, and anyone wishing to be in this fanfic needs to put a bio of their character in their review."**

**Syrus: "Cause Ty needs them for the Shadow Assassins. Stacey Jamerson is kind of like the second in command!"**

**Zane: "And she's hott."**

**Alexis: "Thank you Zane for that comment!" shudders**

**Jaden: "So please don't forget to review! Cause Reviews make Tyler happy!"**

**Syrus: "Maybe we should get her a pet llama." **

**Zane: "Llama Llama."**

**Alexis: "That's fun to say..."**

**Everybody: "Llama llama llama llama."**

**Tyler enters room with blanket drapped around her like a cloak, she looks pale and her hair's a mess.**

**Tyler: "Wuzzgoinon?"**

**Syrus: "We're helping!"**

**Tyler: "Okay then... anyone seen my Gameboy? I wanna play Zelda."**

**Syrus: "I think Chazz has it..."**

**Tyler hunts down Chazz, beats him to an inch from his life for touching her gameboy, and gets her Gamboy SP back.**

**Chazz: moans in pain**

**Syrus: "Uh... I'm scared..."**

**Alexis and Jaden: "Me too..."**

**Zane: "Review!"**

**Everybody: "No more Mountain Dew, Zane!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	6. Chapter VI: Confusion

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: Warning! Spaz Attack! Again! "Yay! Another chappie!"**

**Divine Child appears because she begged to come over with Tama.**

**Divine Child: "Tyler! I can't believe you're feeling better!"**

**Tama: "I can..."**

**Divine Child: "Don't bug me right now Tamara. I'm praising Tyler on her last chapter."**

**Tama: shrieks at Divine Child "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"**

**Tyler: "Tama! No killing your Authoress!"**

**Tama: puts down Tyler's wooden ninja sword "Geez..."**

**Tyler: "I would like to thank Divine Child for her idea for this chappie! And for helping me get better enough to type it!"**

**Divine Child: Bows repeatedly "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind!"**

**Tama: hits forehead in agony "Oh no! Fames gone to her head!"**

**Tyler: "And on to the fanfic! Which I love to write because Tyler is based off of me and as you all know my pen name is 'Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever' and I am officially a fangirl of Syrus' even if my OC is not..."**

**Tama: cuts Tyler off before she goes on about 'How Great Syrus is' "Hey, Tyler, is it alright if I say the Disclaimer?"**

**Tyler: "Go ahead Tama."**

**Divine Child is hopping up and down in excitement for the next chapter.**

**Tama: Disclaimer: Tyler doesn't own Yugioh GX, she owns her OC's and her obsession for a 5'2 bluenette. On the other hand, Divine Child owns me and the sleepover idea for this chapter, which she has gratefully given to Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever. Please R&R!**

**Divine Child and Tyler: "That was a mouthful..."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter VI**

**Confusion**

"Come on Tyler!" Tama sang loudly as she, Alexis, and Viola stood in the doorway of Jaden, Sarge, and Tyler's room.

"Wuzzgoingon?" Tyler asked jerking awake from Syrus' old bunk.

"We're saving you from these guys!" Alexis said cheerfully. "Sleepover tonight at Viola's dorm!"

"And Viola agreed?" Tyler said quickly, Viola smiled and nodded. Tyler hopped down from the bunk bed and then exclaimed in one breath. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I love you Viola!"

"Uh... Don't mention it." Viola said, speaking for the first time to Tyler. Her voice was very sweet and gentle, like a waterfall.

Tyler quickly packed an overnight bag faster than you can say 'Get your game on!'. Jaden and Sarge exchanged a shrug as Tyler ran into the closet to get dressed. (Well! She is a girl! She's not gonna get dressed in front of guys!) She emerged wearing her normal white uniform with a wide smile on her face. Her dark purple bangs styled perfectly. In her amethyst eyes you could see excitment. Viola's chocolate brown eyes met Alexis' golden-grey ones and they giggled. Jaden sweatdropped when Tyler started squealing.

"It's not that bad! I mean, living with us!" Jaden cried and Tyler stopped acting girly instantly.

"Sorry Jay, it's not you guys, it's _rooming_ with you guys. I'm not used to it." Tyler apoligized.

"I can understand that." Sarge said quickly.

Jaden quickly tried not staring at Tyler. Sure he found her attractive, who wouldn't? It was the same thing with Tama. But Tyler was a definant no-no. Syrus had made that way _too_ clear. Jaden was having to really restrain himself, because if he looked at her the wrong way, not only would he lose his best friend, he would have the crap beat out of him, not just by Zane, but by Tyler as well! And she did have an awesome Judo kick... no doubt about that.

"I'll return! Don't worry!" Tyler cried over her shoulder, as she left two very confused boys behind in a roach infested dorm.

A/N: By the way, the first night, Tyler nearly died screaming because of the roaches. She may be tough, but she's _terrified _bugs... back to the hilarious chapter:p

**Viola's Dorm:**

"I love this place!" Tyler cried out as she flopped into one of Viola's beanbag chairs. Viola and Alexis laughed again and they settled themselves on the bed. Tama, being the rebel she is, sat in the computer chair and leaned back. Smiling brightly at her friends. Tyler then went girly again. "I just love it!"

"So, what now?" Viola asked, not having much slumber party experience.

"Well, let's see... we talk about boys, we torture each other, and we gossip." Alexis said giggling.

"Let's take care of the first thing!" Tama exclaimed.

"Okay, who do you think is cuter Alexis: Jaden or Bastion?" Tyler asked.

"Before she answers, who wants Mountain Dew?" Tama asked, she laughed as Tyler dashed for her overnight bag and removed an entire pack. She then put it in Viola's mini-fridge after tossing each person a can. "Okay, proceed."

"Duh, Jaden." Alexis said quickly after Viola and her blushed.

"Viola: Bastion or Zane?" Tama then asked.

"Bastion..." Viola said in a small voice.

"Speaking of... are you two having a wonderful time together?" Alexis asked.

Viola turned scarlet before she changed the subject. Her honey colored hair falling into her eyes. Tyler tried not to laugh, but it still came out. Tama raised an eyebrow at her, Tama's green eyes gleaming mischieviously.

"What about you Miss 'I-Like-Syrus'?" Tama teased.

"I do not!" Tyler said hastily, how could Tama tell so quickly? Her cheeks were flaming red as she avoided surprised looks from Alexis and Viola. "Syrus is just my friend!"

"Who you like." Tama added slyly.

"Oh snap! I'm totally gonna be made fun of now!" Tyler thought, her amethyst eyes darting towards the window. "Maybe I could make a quick escape..." She sweatdropped. "Nah. It's the sugar talking. I need to quit drinking Mountain Dew..."

"Syrus is so short. But you two are the same height." Tama continued, teasing Syrus on purpose, to see how Tyler would react.

"Don't call him short!" Tyler exclaimed, she jumped up and got almost nose-to-nose with Tama. "I mean it!"

"Why don't you just go talk to him, Ty?" Tama asked, she jumped up and quickly pulled Tyler into a headlock.

"Why would I? Tamara!" Tyler shot, Tama released her quickly and she glared at the shorter raven haired girl.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Tama shrieked, you could hear her all the way at the boys end of the dorms.

"TAMARATAMARATAMARATAMARA..." Tyler screamed as loudly as she could, her voice echoing. She then saw the look in Tama's green eyes. She screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

A/N: There are only a couple of Ra Yellow girls. So they have one corridor of girls dorms. The rest is boys dorms.

Tyler quickly dodged Tama as she started to chase her around the dorm. Tyler jumped onto the bed as Viola and Alexis scrambled off of it in fear of being hurt. They sweatdropped as Tama still chased Tyler in rage and hyperness. They really needed to stop drinking Mountain Dew... Tyler quickly leaped on top of a bookcase just as a knock was heard on Viola's dorm door. Tama had been waving her arms in the air in a desperate attempt to murder Tyler. The girls froze as Alexis got up from the safety of the floor and answered it slowly.

"Uh... can we ask what the heck is going on in here?" Chazz's voice asked, him and Syrus entered the room.

Tyler's face turned crimson as Syrus spotted her on top of the bookcase, postioned like a cat. He began to laugh silently and Chazz shot a look at his cousin and girlfriend. Tama only put her arms down and crossed them across her chest, her raven hair falling over her shoulders. Tyler was to embarrassed and afraid to move.

"Tyler," Syrus began, finally laughing outloud. "What are you doing up there?"

"Escaping." Tyler muttered.

"From who?" Chazz demanded.

"Tama." said Tyler, Tama shot her a murderous glare, as if she tattled on purpose.

"Why are you trying to kill my girlf- I mean- friend?" Syrus said cutting himself off as Alexis gave him a confused look. He then asked his original question. "Why are you trying to kill my friend? Tama?"

"She called me 'Tamara'..." Tama muttered and Viola sweatdropped once more.

"That's all?" Chazz said confused, Tyler shook her head in protest.

Too Late.

"What'd you mean 'That's all'!" Tama shrieked at Chazz. Now it was time for Tyler and Syrus to sweatdrop. Chazz backed away slowly, a terrified look on his face. "You know how I get about my name!"

"This is not good..." Viola and Alexis muttered.

**Later that Night: **

A/N: And after a severe beating to Chazz from Tama! Then an apoligetic kiss from Tama! There! That takes care of the C/T fluff... onto the fanfic which I enjoy writing!

"Tama... are you awake?" Tyler whispered. Tama opened her green eyes and looked up from her sleeping bag and straight into a pair of amethyst ones. The moonlight falling onto their raven hair, making it shine. Tama nodded and Tyler sighed deeply before continuing. "I think you're right... about me and Syrus."

Tama's eyes narrowed in surprise. Since when did Tyler admit when Tama was right? They were rivals and friends at the same time. Always picking on each other and teasing one another whenever they got the chance. This was not the Tyler, Tama knew and loved like a sister. They even looked alike for people so different.

"Are you serious Tyler?" Tama finally whispered.

Tyler closed her eyes and looked down. She finally answered after a moment of silence.

"Yes... I want to tell him, but I have this fear..." Tyler said, she opened her eyes again and looked straight into Tama's. "That he will turn away and not return those feelings that emerged the moment I saw him."

"That sounds like a poem I read." Tama spoke up. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Please..." whispered Tyler even more softly.

A/N: I do not own this poem, my friend Atilea does and she's letting my use it. You may recognize it from her Suite Life fanfic 'Secret Nightmares'... Back to the fanfic!

"'You look at me, With those sparkling grey eyes, I see us and the sea, With no lies.'" Tama whispered, she then explained that she had changed the eye color on purpose, before continuing. "'You told me you love me, You told me what was true, I want to kiss thee, I am yours forever through. So tell me again, let me hear that song, That came from your heart, And held me in your arms for so long, That made us never part. For True Love never dies, And neither shall we, I see this in your eyes, Forever are we...'"

"Who wrote that?" Tyler asked quietly.

"A young girl from America." Tama explained. "She wrote it for her boyfriend before she told him her feelings."

A/N: Cody and Allie! Hello! Spoiler alert! Sorry, back to my insane fanfic/imagination!

"It's so sweet..." Tyler commented. "Maybe I _should_ talk to Sy... but not right now!"

Tama rolled her eyes and Tyler giggled. They smiled at each other before Tyler yawned and put her head back down on her pillow, closing her eyes and falling asleep. Tama looked up at the window and felt a new feeling start to bother her. What if Syrus didn't return Tyler's feelings?

**The Next Afternoon: **

"Do I have to go back?" Tyler protested as her girlfriends dragged her back to the Slifer dorms. "Please don't make me!"

"Ty, this is for your own good." Alexis said. "You need to learn not to let Jay and Sarge bother you."

"Oh goodness..." Tyler muttered before Viola smiled. "Okay, okay, I'll go back."

As soon as Tyler knocked on the dorm door to be let in, it was flung open and she was pulled into a headlock. A Slifer Blazer sleeve gave away the identity of the person currently giving Tyler a noogie. She tried to scramble free but the one and only Jaden Yuki overpowered her. Viola and Alexis sweatdropped once more. (A habit now, apparently...) Tama only stared at Jaden and Tyler bewildered. He had finished his noogie and had the opportunity to tickle Tyler's sides. She started laughing uncontrollably.

"Jaden! Let go you git!" Tyler said inbetween her laughter and she tried getting free. "Now!"

Jaden tickled her worse and her face was turning red with laughter. Tama raised an eyebrow before giving Jaden a glare. He gave a sheepish, not-so-innocent, smile before finally releasing her. Tyler fell to her knees laughing still. She soon was able to breath properly again and her face was the normal shade of color once more. She stood up with murder in her amethyst eyes.

"Time to die!" she cried before tackling Jaden.

"Tyler!" four voices cried in surprise.

**Syrus' Dorm:**

"Come on Sy, quit thinking about her..." Syrus told himself as he lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Mr. Fuzzibear beside him. He grittted his teeth as he pictured Tyler's white smile and sparkling eyes. Her innocent laughter filled his mind and he closed his eyes in defeat. He thought harder. "Syrus Truesdale! Get a grip on reality!"

Syrus opened his eyes again and remembered the memory from not so long ago. His grey eyes went wide behind his glasses.

**Flashback: **(I _really_ hate these things!)

_"Syrus... can I ask you something?" whispered Tyler a few moments later._

_"Of course." Syrus said, nodding quickly, Tyler's lips formed a smile before she spoke._

_"I want you to promise me you'll always be there for me. Through darkness and light. Forever."_

**End of Flashback: **(That was quick!)

"Why did I promise that?" Syrus asked himself, a voice answered in the back of his mind.

_Because you care for her... you cherrish every moment you share with her... she's all you think about._

"But I can't be in love... can I?" asked Syrus, to the ceiling.

_Yes, you can be in love... as long as it doesn't become obsessive love, then it really isn't love anymore, is it?_

"She's as radiant as a mystical flower, as beautiful as Dark Magician Girl, as sweet as honey." Syrus whispered as he thought of the first moment he laid eyes on Tyler. He had given into these deep secret thoughts of his. There was no escape from his heart. He then looked a bit sad. "But what if she doesn't return my feelings? Doesn't feel the same way?"

_You'll never know unless you tell her..._

"But I'm afraid to speak my heart..." Syrus realized. "I'm terrified of what _might _happen. Of what _may_ come to be. I don't want the opposite of my fantasies to come true, I want what they are... I _want_ Tyler. I _love_ Tyler..."

This was the first time Syrus had spoken this outloud. He blushed as he admitted this and hugged Mr. Fuzzibear tighter than ever. A soft clear tear slipped down his face and landed on his sheets. Syrus didn't want to think of what could happen. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop himself. So many questions left unanswered. What if something happened to Tyler and he never got to reveal his feelings for her? What if something happened to him _before_ he told her? These dark thoughts were then replaced by Syrus' imagination and a smile crept to his face. The tear he had shed long forgotten...

**Viola's Dorm:**

Viola and BAstion were sitting next to each other on Viola's bed quietly, enjoying each others company. Bastion was holding her hand and smiling at her. Her honey colored hair falling on her shoulder and down her chest. She finally spoke.

"Bastion... do you think that Tyler is going to be alright?" Viola asked quietly.

"I believe so. There's no giving up with that girl." Bastion replied, he held Viola's hand tighter. "Just like you..."

"But I'm worried. She's been through so much in so little time. Her father dies, then she has to live with a woman she hardly knows, then the overshadowing of Veconia begins, then she finally gets away, only to be manipulated into everything she's against. Tyler is special, Bastion, but I think it's to much for such a young innocent girl." Viola admitted quietly.

"Vi, I think this is a job, not for us, but for someone else. Someone who knows _exactly_ what Tyler is feeling right now..."

Viola smiled and her chocolate brown eyes stared into Bastion's light brown ones before they kissed gently. A warm feeling now filling both of their hearts, in hope that they had finally found true love...

**Jaden's Dorm:**

A/N: Now that the Bastion/Viola fluffiness is over, let's go to Jaden! **And** **Warning!** (Note bold to get your attention...) Slight Jaden/Tyler fluff coming up! So don't kill me for writing it! I need it to continue my fanfic and without this part, it's confusing! So Jaden/Alexis fans, I am so sorry! Because I am also a Jaden/Alexis fan! Okay, now onto the part I absolutely _have_ to write! (And despise!)

"See ya later Jay." Sarge said as he left to go on a hike, leaving Jaden and Tyler alone. Tyler had just put in a CD and Evanescence's "October" was playing softly in the background. The door shut and Sarge said. "Bye Tyler."

Tyler smiled at Jaden and he quickly looked away. Jaden felt a twinge of guilt as she sat next to him on his bunk. A smile on her soft and caring face. Her dark purple bangs falling into her eyes once more. Jaden tried not staring at them, but it was no use. His attraction to Tyler was getting the best of him. He knew her hand was only centimeters away from his. His urge to take it was becoming stronger, but he had to restrain himself, for Syrus...

"How are you Jaden?" Tyler asked simply.

"She wants to have a normal conversation!" Jaden thought horrified. "I can barely control myself right now, let alone talk right!"

"Fine..." Jaden managed to say.

"Did you finish that essay on Polymerization?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." said Jaden, he was fighting really hard now.

"Remember Alexis, dude!" he told himself. The thought of the Obelisk Beauty seemed to give him some control. "Phew..."

"Jay, are you okay? You look a little flustered?" Tyler said worried. "Jaden?"

"I'm fine..." Jaden lied. Tyler faced him, her amethyst eyes showing compassion and worry, Jaden noticed a few small freckles on her cheeks, her soft lips had formed a smile. Tyler looked unconvinced. Jaden spoke again. "Really."

"Are you sure?" she whispered, not realizing what was happening to Jaden's emotions.

Jaden couldn't fight it anymore. He lost all self-control he had the very moment she had faced him and stared at him with those soft caring beautiful amethyst eyes. Jaden was now going to have to face cold hard reality.

"Tyler... please forgive me!" Jaden exclaimed, before pulling her into an intense kiss.

Tyler's heart quickened in shock and surprise. Jaden's soft brown eyes were closed, yet Tyler's amethyst ones were open. Her face was red and flaming hot. She had never been kissed like this before, it was so soft yet passionate. But she then realized _who_ was kissing her and she began to panic. Jaden's arms had flung to Tyler's waist to hold her while he kissed her.

"Why is he kissing me?" she thought horrified. "This is my crushes best friend! I'm so confused right now though... and... and... I don't want to stop kissing him... so badly."

Tyler's eyes finally closed and her hands went to Jaden's shoulders, she could feel his soft brown hair. Neither could stop this passionate kiss, yet both were guilty when their minds travelled to the hurtful thought of Syrus Truesdale. Tyler knew this was so wrong, but somehow, it felt equally right. Jaden wanted to realize his actions were wrong, but his attraction to Tyler was getting the best of him once more. Nothing seemed to be right anymore as they drifted from reality into fantasy. They could only feel each other's bodies so close to each other as they kissed. Imagining the very things they wished not to. Stooping lower into confusion... The kiss seemed to last forever...

**Outside of Jaden's Dorm:** (Uh-oh! T-r-o-u-b-l-e!)

Tama stopped before knocking on the door of the silent dorm. She looked at the sun setting and she breathed cold air into her lungs. She had to talk to Tyler about Syrus. And soon. Otherwise, Tama would loose the courage she had unburied and never tell her. She decided to walk on in, it _was_ Tyler and Jaden and Sarge, they never minded. She turned the handle and opened the door...

"WHAT THE HECK!" Tama's mind screeched as she walked in on Tyler and Jaden sharing a passionate kiss. Tama's head began to pound in confusion as she stared at the one who suppossedly loved Syrus, and Syrus' suppossed best friend. "WHAT DID I JUST WALK INTO!"

Tyler finally had to pull away. She didn't love Jaden the way she wanted to. Tyler could never love him that way. She broke the kiss and opened her eyes shocked. Jaden finally opened his eyes too and they stared at each other, not knowing what to say or do. They didn't even notice Tama standing in the doorway with the most obvious shocked expression on her face. Her green eyes were wide in fear and confusion and she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Jaden felt a soft blush creep to his face and Tyler's eyes were searching his for some sort of explanation to this sudden act. Tama finally found her voice, it came out choked.

"T-Tyler... J-Jaden... w-what's going on?"

Tyler and Jaden remained silent, having no explanation. Tyler finally turned to Tama, her eyes brimming with tears of confusion. Jaden refused to look at anything but the floor. Tama was surprised when Tyler started to cry and she threw her arms around her in a confused sort of hug. Tama patted her on the back in sympathy.

"I'm so confused!" Tyler sobbed. "I don't know anything anymore Tama!"

Jaden silently avoided Tama's gaze. One that clearly said: 'What-if-Syrus-or-Alexis-finds-out?'. Tyler continued to cry as Tama hugged her friend in comfort, knowing how Tyler was feeling. She was confused, Tyler had felt something different than ever before and she wanted answers, but there were none...

Jaden was asking himself why he had gone so far and why he had to kiss her? After Syrus had made it so crystal clear about not going after Tyler. Because Tyler was the first girl Syrus felt confident about. And one Syrus had suspected he might have feelings for. Tama and Jaden exchanged a glance that said: 'We'll-never-speak-of-this-again. Otherwise-more-people-will-be-hurt-and-scarred...' Tyler continued to cry as Jaden packed up Tyler's stuff and she left with Tama to dorm with her...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: "Um... I'm going to have to avoid Jaden for awhile now..."**

**Divine Child: "That was really something though..."**

**Atilea: "I liked it, somewhat."**

**Izzaliza: "Poor Tyler... she must be _so_ confused right now."**

**Anime Goddess and Protector: "Don't forget Jaden..."**

**Tyler: "I hope I didn't go to far..."**

**Divine Child: "You had to write what had to be done. It's not your fault."**

**Atilea: "I agree with DC, she's right Tyler."**

**Tyler: "You guys really think so?"**

**Izzaliza: "Of course! It's kinda like my HP story at some parts..."**

**Anime Goddess and Protector: "Hello! We're GX right now Izzaliza!"**

**Izzaliza: "I know that! I was just saying!"**

**Tyler: "Please no fighting in my house you two!"**

**Divine Child: "Onto the Next Chapter!"**

**Tyler: "I have to type it!"**

**Atilea: seperates AGP and Izzaliza before a fight breaks out. "Then Type it Tyler!"**

**Tyler: "Like I said, anyone wishing to be in my fanfic needs to post a bio of their character in their Review! Plz R&R!"**

**All Girls: "C-ya later!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	7. Chapter VII: Dream of Destiny

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: "And we're back with another fabulous chappie in 'No Escape'!"**

**Jaden: "Hey! How come you banned us when Izzaliza, Divine Child, Atilea, and AGP came over?"**

**Tyler: "Er... I have no answers at this time..."**

**Alexis: "Jaden, just leave her alone! Or do you want to be in a full body cast like Chazz over there?"**

**Jaden: hastily "No!"**

**Tyler: "Hey Syrus! Read what I wrote!"**

**Syrus: "'God made rivers, God made lakes, God made Chazz... well, we all make mistakes.'"**

**Jaden and Alexis: Hahahahaha!**

**Chazz: "It's not that funny!"**

**Syrus: "Tyler, that's kind of mean..."  
**

**Chazz: "You got that right shrimp..."**

**Syrus: "On the otherhand... hahahahahahahahahaha!'**

**Viola appears grinning with surprisingly Bastion.**

**Viola: "Hey, Tyler, did we thank you for pairing us together already?"**

**Tyler: "Dunno."**

**Bastion: "Well, here's a thank you incase we haven't."**

**Tyler sweatdrops at the corny line and Syrus laughs. Jaden and Alexis have left to guard the MD from Zane.**

**Tyler: "Tama! Where are you when the insanity begins!"**

**Tama's voice: "Hiding in DC's mind."**

**Tyler: "Take me with you!"**

**Tama's voice: "Sorry Ty. Can't."**

**Tyler: "Snap... okay, onto the story!"**

**Viola: "Disclaimer!"**

**Tyler: "Thank you." Disclaimer: I don't Yugioh GX or Tama Samson, I only own the insanity that I type and I am surprised people read this thing, let alone like it. So please don't hate me for the last chapter and any typos I may make. Please R&R! Also, I'm getting a tee shirt that says this: My Imagination is my Insanity! LOL! Okay, onto the chapter...**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter VII**

**Dream of Destiny**

**Jaden's Dorm: The Next Day**

"Jaden..." Syrus said softly as he knocked on his best friend's dorm door the next morning. "Can I talk to Tyler?"

"Tyler isn't here anymore." Jaden said quickly. "She's dorming with Tama."

"She left? Why?" Syrus panicked.

"Something happened that I don't want to talk about." replied Jaden.

Syrus was confused. Jaden usually would tell him anything, but now... he was keeping something locked up inside him.

"Okay, I'll go to Tama's dorm then." Syrus said quietly before leaving.

Jaden looked sadly at the sleeping Tyranno and felt his guilt double. He couldn't believe what he had done to Syrus, let alone Tyler. She protested for so long, but gave in. She couldn't escape Jaden's kiss and he wished he had never let his control leave. All he could do now was wait to see what happened.

**Tama's Dorm:**

"Tyler... are you feeling any better?" Tama coaxed as she rubbed Tyler's arm. Tyler closed her eyes harder as she tried to erase what had occured between her and Jaden. She shook her head and Tama understood. "Okay... do you want anything to eat?"

Tyler shook her head hastily and let out a noise. One that stated she wanted to be left alone. Tama took the hint and silently walked towards the exit. She rested her hand on the door frame and stared at the confused young girl sadly before leaving. Tyler's mind filled with the feeling of Jaden's kiss and she started to silently cry. She didn't want to feel this way, she wanted to stop being confused. She wanted the tears to stop shedding. Why did she allow him to kiss her like that! Why did she give in? Tyler opened her eyes sadly and thought she saw Syrus for a minute, but she really didn't.

"Great, I'm going crazy." Tyler thought bitterly, she closed her eyes once more. "All because of Jaden."

_"Tyler... please forgive me!" _His voice cried through her mind.

"Go away!" Tyler cried, she punched her pillow in frustration. Not even hearing the door open and close softly. "Leave me alone! I hate you! Just go away!"

"Tyler..." a voice whispered, it sounded concerned and shy. Tyler froze as she heard the person speak once more. "Who are you yelling at? Are you alright?"

Tyler slowly opened her amethyst eyes in surprise as she felt someone sit on the bed beside her. She saw a Ra Blazer and her heart quickened as she recognized the feeling of someone brushing her tears away. She turned her head slightly and stared into the worried face and grey eyes of Syrus. Her voice seemed trapped inside her as she slowly sat up.

"You can tell me..." Syrus whispered in the same concerned and shy voice. "I want to help you..."

"Can you erase memories?" Tyler asked stupidly. Syrus shook his head. "Then there is nothing you can do."

_No escape... _the voice in Tyler's mind whispered.

"Tell me what's wrong Tyler." Syrus begged. "I care for you and want to help."

"He cares for me!" thought Tyler in surprise, a bit of happiness emerged inside her heart.

_Cherrishing every moment, touch. All you want is her, all you want is to reveal who you really are... _the voices in Syrus' mind continued to tell him.

Syrus wanted to tell Tyler so badly, but he stopped any thought he had. He wasn't ready to reveal this to her... he didn't even know _how_ to say how he felt. All he knew was he was going to have to prove himself. Tyler looked at her hands shyly. She was a little embarrassed to have Syrus see her in her pajamas. (A white tank top and a pair of pink pajama pants with purple frogs all over them.) But it seemed somewhat natural...

"Please tell me." pleaded Syrus.

"I can't." Tyler muttered. "I can't talk or think about it Sy, it's too painful."

Syrus had no clue what to do. He had never been serious about girls before, but that was before he met Tyler. Her eyes stared into his showing the truth that he desired. She akwardly looked at him, as if asking him to do something.

"Do you want a hug?" Syrus asked stupidly, Tyler actually laughed and nodded. Syrus then teased. "Okay, don't freak out or anything! Brace yourself for the akward friendly hope-you-feel-better hug!"

Syrus and Tyler embraced and she closed her eyes. Her hands behind Syrus' neck and she actually felt how soft his light blue hair was. It was comforting and she loved being so close to him. Tama's voice filled her already cluttered mind.

_You look at me, _

_With those sparkling grey eyes, _

_I see us and the sea, _

_With no lies_

_You told me you love me,_

_You told me what was true,_

_I want to kiss thee, _

_I am yours forever through. _

_So tell me again, let me hear that song,_

_That came from your heart, _

_And held me in your arms for so long, _

_That made us never part. _

_For True Love never dies, _

_And neither shall we, _

_I see this in your eyes,_

_Forever are we..._

Syrus' heart was pounding in his eardrums when he felt Tyler's arms around his neck. His arms were wrapped around her waist as they shared the akward friendly hope-you-feel-better hug. This embrace was the closest Syrus had ever actually been to Tyler. Syrus didn't want to stop hugging her and he never wanted to let her go... he could hear a mysterious voice in his mind.

_Never... again will I lose her... _

_she is my heart, mind, and soul... _

_I long for her... _

_I long to hold her forever in my arms... _

_Never again..._

"Um... Sy... we can stop hugging now." Tyler spoke up after a few more minutes, she regretted doing this, it helped her forget about what had made her so confused in the first place, but she didn't want to hold Syrus so long if she wasn't rightfully allowed to. Syrus sheepishly let go and she smiled. "I feel better already. Thanks."

"No problem... Tyler?" Syrus said quietly.

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

"I... uh... nevermind." Syrus began akwardly.

"What did I almost do?" Syrus thought horrified. Tyler looked confused and she leaned back away. Her stomach growled and she put her arms across it sheepishly, sweatdropping. "That was embarrassing..."

"Looks like my hunger caught up with me!" she exclaimed brightly.

"When did you last eat?" Syrus asked worried.

"I don't remember..." muttered Tyler, Syrus hit his head in agony.

"I'm getting you something ASAP!" he cried as he jumped up and ran out of the dorm.

Tyler smiled a half-smile as she leaned back and pictured the moment they had just shared. It replaced her confusion instantly, she liked being in love. It was a good feeling, even if the one she loved didn't return her feelings. She was pleased that even if Syrus never knew, that he would always be there for her. Through Darkness and Light, through dreams and fantasies, through confusion and pain... Tyler closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like to kiss Syrus. She couldn't though. It was nearly impossible. Her cheeks were pink when Syrus returned with not only food, but Tama as well. She looked at the daydreaming Tyler and smiled, glad to have the normal, somewhat insane, Tyler back.

**Viola's Dorm: Dinnertime! **(Now _I'm_ hungry!)

"Hi Ty! Feeling better?" Alexis said cheerfully as Tyler and Tama showed up to eat dinner in Viola's room.

Dinner was obviously the only thing the girls would agree on. Cheese pizza! And Mountain Dew and Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper for Tyler, who was cutting MD out. Alexis ruffled the shorter girls hair and she looked up at her with an annoyed look. Viola sat down with a paper plate and a single slice of pizza.

"Where did you get this Viola?" Tyler dared to ask, her accent seemed to be trying to fade away. She raised an eyebrow at Viola as Alexis giggled.. "They didn't deliver it, did they?"

"Atticus sent it..." Alexis grumbled. "The weirdo..."

The girls laughed once more as they ate the gooey cheese and drank their soda. They began to talk about random things and Tyler looked at Tama in a sisterly way. Glad she was there to help.

"You guys are so alike." Alexis spoke up. "You look alike, except for the eye color."

"You know, you and Tama are more like sisters than you and Veconia, Tyler." said Viola quietly.

"Really? That would be so cool if I had a sister like Tama!" Tyler exclaimed surprised and she threw her arms around Tama to hug her, Tama only looked down at her in confusion. "I wish it was true..."

"Yeah and if you two were, then she and Chazz wouldn't be dating," Viola pointed out, Alexis nodded in agreement.

"Maybe during ancient times, we were sisters." Tama said quietly. Tyler released her and everyone looked at her oddly. Tama returned the look. "What? Don't you guys believe in the whole ancient Egypt thing with Pharaoh Atem and Priest Seto?" Nobody said anything. "Anybody?"

Tyler exchanged a look with Alexis and Tama began to look cross.

"Well, I think it's true." Tama said hotly as she crossed her arms huffly.

"Right, and you are really psychic." Alexis joked.

"Well, slightly. Only because of some freak accident." Tama admitted. Alexis looked at her oddly. "Yeah I know I'm a freak. But you all still love me right?" Silence. "Fine! At least Chazz still loves me!"

"You didn't happen to threaten about that did ya?" Alexis joked again.

"Rhodes, you are so getting it!" Tama said through her gritted teeth, she tried to reach for Alexis. Nevertheless, Alexis put a hand on top Tama's head to keep her away, with a playful smirk on her face. Tyler and Viola sweatdropped.

"You two are _too_ much like Jaden and Chazz." Viola spoke up with another sweatdrop.

Tyler giggled at this before watching at them with weird amusement. She smiled at the big sister she never had and Tama returned it when things simmered down. Tyler wondered if she should tell the others about her talk with Syrus, but she decided against it. That was her little secret she wasn't going to share with anyone...

**A Few Hours Later:**

"Shh, Tama and Tyler are asleep." Viola whispered as Alexis returned to the dim lit dorm after leaving to get some fresh air. Viola indicated to Tyler and Tama, their heads resting on one anothers as they slept against the beanbag chair. They looked so much like sisters it was a bit frightening. Viola and Alexis smiled at each other as they tiptoed out of the dorm.

**Tama and Tyler's Dream:**

A/N: Okay, this dream is going to be one that Tyler and Tama share, but it's going to be like a music video for them. So here's the normal disclaimer thingamajigger. (I love that word!) Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Imaginary', Evanescence does, so don't kill me for writing this. Okay, onto the freaky psychic dream due to Tama's powers...

"Tama, where are we?" Tyler asked they stood in a field of what seemed to be paper flowers. "Why does this seem so familiar Tama? Tama? Answer me will you!"

"I dunno Ty, but this is creepy." Tama admitted as a slight wind began to blow. "Tyler, what's going on!"

They soon heard singing around them. The soft sweet voice was recognized at once by Tyler as the wind became stronger.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light  
_

"Tama! Run!" Tyler cried out as a scary creature of darkness formed. They took off, not even asking what was happening. Tyler called out again as they fled faster than ever. "Hurry! It's after us!"

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

"Tyler, this isn't right!" Tama said breathlessly as they ran down a village cobbled road, rain drops started to fall. "What are we gonna do?"

Tyler was silent as they continued to hear Amy Lee's sweet voice in the sky. The sky was becoming a dark violet. Tama's green eyes met Tyler's amethyst ones and they each showed mixed emotions. They hid behind a building from the terrible creature.

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story_

"It's like they're really are telling a story..." Tyler realized as she stopped and felt the rain rolling down her face, Tama turned around and spotted the creature once more. She quickly felt something different and heard Tyler cry out. "Hey!"

They were floating in the air and into the darkening purple sky. Both looked freaked out and terrified. They tried to get in arms reach of each other. Fear pounding in their minds and hearts, Tyler was shaking when Tama was closer.

_If you need to leave the world you live in  
Lay your head down and stay awhile  
Though you may not remember dreaming  
Something waits for you to breathe again_

Tyler grabbed Tama's arm in fear of falling as they closed their eyes and found themselves once more in the field. The monster had trapped them, a single mark upon its forehead was a symbol of darkness. It raised a gleaming blade as Tama and Tyler let out ear piercing screams...

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me..._

**Viola's Dorm: The Dream Finally Over**

"Tyler!" Tama jerked awake along with Tyler, they exchanged a look of fear. "I just had the freakiest dream..."

"Me too! It was like a music video and there was this scary monster thing!" Tyler said terrified. "I remember us running away..."

"And it caught us!" Tama finished. "We were dreaming the same dream Ty!"

"Now I'm really scared..." Tyler muttered, she was pale. "What does this mean?"

"Destiny..." Tama whispered, remembering Aster Phoenix's words so long ago. "It means something that invloves us shall happen. That's what Destiny is Tyler, we had a Dream of Destiny..."

A/N: Okay, some people have been a bit confused, but this takes place after the Society of Light, but it does make a comeback! I promise! So, onto the story! And that explains why Chazz is back to normal along with Jaden and the gang...

"What? Tama, are you really serious?" Tyler asked surprised, her hands trembling..

"Why else would we be having the same dream Ty? Why else would we be connected?" Tama said, entranced in fear.

"Connected?" Tyler whispered, a sharp pain was in her shoulder and she gripped it.

Tama felt the same thing a few seconds later and do so also. Tyler removed her hand, tears of pain filling her eyes. To her surprise, a glowing violet mark had appeared. It formed the symbol for darkness and glowed even more brightly, she had to close her eyes slightly. Tama looked at this with the most terrified look on her face as the same thing happened to her. What was happening? The glowing stopped and the mark faded, the two raven haired girls looked at one another with fear in their equally shining eyes. One thing was certain, Destiny was truly happening...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Alexis: "I think there needs to be more Tama/Chazz fluff."**

**Tyler: "I think I need more people to post bios. I only have one so far and I need more!"**

**Tama: "That symbol thing was creepy."**

**Alexis: "I agree, so was the dream."**

**Tyler: "Hey, Tama, why don't you ask Divine Child to help me out and create a character for the Shadow Assassins?"**

**Tama: "Uh... okay... I'll try."**

**Syrus enters the room with a pleading look on his face.**

**Syrus: "Ty, can I puh-leeze read your story?"**

**Tyler: "No way! You're not mature enough!"**

**Syrus: "Neither are you!"**

**Tyler: "I am ma..."**

**Syrus: "See!"**

**Tyler turns red in the face and grabs a huge book on dragons from her book shelf. She throws it at Syrus, who dodges it barely. His face is red in frustration is written clearly on his face. His grey eyes narrow angrily.**

**Tyler: screams in annoyance "I HATE YOU!"**

**Syrus: screams back "YOU'RE CRAZY!"**

**Alexis and Tama: fed up"QUIT FLIRTING!"**

**Syrus and Tyler: "We are not! Quit saying what I'm saying! I mean it! Stop! Quit it! ARGHHH!"**

**Alexis: "Now that they're acting like an old married couple again, I will take this opportunity to point out that Chazz Princeton and Atticus Rhodes are insane and need to be locked up in a mental instatution. Thank you."**

**Tama: "When did I ever think about hanging out with these lunatics?"**

**Tyler: "While I go kill a bluenette, Tama will take over."**

**Tyler drags Syrus off.**

**Tama: "Please submit a bio for a character in your review if you wish to be in the story. Thank you to any people who have already done this, it is very helpful to Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever and her fanfic. Please stay tuned for the next chapter!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	8. Chapter VIII: Love is Here Love is There

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: "This intro has to be short. All of my anime spirits are at Duel Academy (Thank Goodness) and I finally have some peace. I would like to thank Divine Child, Izzaliza, xenocanaan, Atilea, Anime Goddess and Protector, inuyashalover11neo for reviewing my fanfic."**

**Anime Tyler: "Hiya Authoress!"**

**Real Tyler: "Ahh! Where'd the heck did you come from!"**

**Anime Tyler: "Your imagination..."**

**Real Tyler: "Um... Let me get back to you..." runs out of room freaked out, Tyler continues what she was saying before the other Tyler showed up... "I liked them and they were helpful, some slightly sugar rushed, and some just weird. (cough-Atilea-cough-AGP-cough) But I liked your ideas and your kind words of happiness. Thank goodness I'm not sick anymore! And to quote London Tipton: "Yay me!"**

**Anime Tyler: "Is this your profile! Geez you're obsessed!" **

**Real Tyler: "Oh my goodness... Okay, so this chapter focuses on all fluffiness because _some_ people won't leave me alone about Tama/Chazz or Tama/Aster fluff! (Cough-Divine Child-Cough) And I think I need a break from all this confusing Syrus/Tyler fluff and the Jaden/Tyler thing just creeped me out. (It _had_ to be written! I swear!) **

**Anime Tyler: "I'm the one who had to do it! Hullo!"**

**Real Tyler: "Ignore her, I mean, me, I mean her... Oh! Just forget it! The next chapter (maybe) will explain it! So I'm making some Jaden/Alexis fluff happen in this chapter. Viola/Bastion are just the same and I might need somebody to sacrifice something and make their character go out with Tyranno Hasselberry! (A girl obviously!) Cause I can't make anymore OC's! It's too confusing for me! And I have to have at least _one_ original pair up from the series... And you might get a sneak peak at the Shadow Assassins HQ!" grins brightly at coming up with the Dueling League "So now I shall stop talking, murder the psycho currently haunting me, and type Chapter VIII! Please R&R!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter VIII**

**Love is Here, Love is There**

**Crowler's Class: (Alexis)**

A/N: The parenthesis indicate which character it focuses on in this chappie! Okay, on to Alexis'... uh... whatever you wanna call it. Onto my insanity! (Keep in mind I'm a teenager and I'm obsessed with GX... I need a life!)

Jaden Yuki is who she stared at all through class, Jaden Yuki is all she thought about for two years, Jaden Yuki was who she loved. Alexis Rhodes sighed deeply as she closed her golden-grey eyes. Her heart ached to finally tell the Slifer sitting in the front of the classroom. His best friend sitting next to him trying hard not to stare at the raven haired girl sitting silently next to the one who was bound to her by fate. Tamara's green eyes were halfway closed as she thought about the day she had walked in on Jaden and Tyler's confusion. She couldn't help feeling like a sneak as Tyler and Jaden continued to lie and hide the truth from Syrus and Alexis, even if it would cause them hurt and mistrust. Alexis was curious as to why Tyler looked hurt every time Jaden was near, and how come she always would avoid looking at him? And why did she suddenly rush to Tama's dorm after only two nights in Jaden's dorm? Alexis had to talk to Jaden... and fast.

**After Class: (Still Lex...)**

"Jaden!" Alexis cried out as Jaden left the classroom joking with Syrus about something. Jaden turned around in surprise. "Can I talk to you?" Her eyes glanced at Syrus. "Privately?"

"Um... okay Lex... you go ahead Syrus. I'll see ya later." Jaden said quietly. Syrus nodded slightly and curiously looked at Alexis before following Tyler, Chazz, Sarge, and Tama. Jaden turned to follow Alexis as they entered an empty classroom. "What is it Lex?"

"Jay... what do you think of me?" Alexis asked, subconciously twirling her dark blonde hair with her fingers. Jaden blinked a couple of times in slight confusion. Alexis added quickly. "Please be honest."

"I think... you're a graceful duelist with a strong will and heart and I cherrish our friendship." Jaden muttered quietly.

"What did he say? Was that an _educated_ answer leaving his lips?" Alexis thought shocked.

"And..." Jaden continued. "I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Outside and inside. I love to be around you Alexis, you're..." Jaden gulped as his cheeks turned red.

"What? I'm what?" Alexis prompted, wondering if this was some kind of joke.

"No! Jaden wouldn't do that... he's telling the truth..." she scolded herself.

"You're the love and light of my life... I love you Alexis." Jaden finished.

Alexis' mouth wouldn't work as she stared bewildered at the boy standing in front of her. Inside she was jumping for joy, if only she could move or become unparalyzed or something! Jaden waited a few moments before he dropped his shoulders.

"I knew I shouldn't have told ya! Now you probably hate me!" he said miserably.

"J-Jaden... I don't hate you." Alexis choked out. "It's the opposite... I _love_ you."

Jaden looked up so fast he nearly had a dizzyspell. He couldn't believe it, Alexis was going to return his love! He wanted to sing! Dance! Fly into the moon! (Which is utterly crazy, but that's what love does to people!) Alexis akwardly looked at Jaden and slowly stepped towards him. Jaden stepped towards her slowly as well. They then, without thinking, embraced in a kiss. The Obelisk Queen and Slifer King were united as one...

**Chazz's Dorm: A Few Hours Later (Everyone!)**

"FINALLY!" seven voices yelled in Jaden and Alexis' faces as they finally revealed that they were finally going steady. All of them had goofy grins on their faces. "TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH!"

Tama, Tyler, and Viola hugged Alexis and started squealing while the boys plugged their ears while congratulating Jaden. Chazz wasn't at all that jealous, considering he had Tama. In the excitement of the good news, Jaden and Alexis kissed in front of everyone, then Bastion and Viola joined in. Chazz and Tama embraced and they left Sarge, Syrus, and Tyler akwardly out. Tyler kind of drifted off into her own little world as she examined her dragon necklace. She remembered seeing another girl with a necklace similar to hers, but she paid no thought to it at the time. Syrus and Sarge were quietly having an arguement, about who would present Jaden with the present, they had gotten together, if Jay and Lex would finally snap back to reality and get together. Tyler finally settled it by stomping on each of their feet and forcing them to present it together. They walked up to him as if daring the other to screw up. Jaden looked puzzled.

"Congrates Best Friend!" Sarge and Syrus said together, they glared fiercly at one other as Tyler seperated them and forced the wrapped gift in Jaden's hands.

It was a video tape. Alexis and the others stared at Syrus and Sarge oddly as Tyler set up the VCR and popped it in. It was a funny little documentry on how much Jaden and Alexis acted crazy whenever they were around each other. They laughed and Jaden smiled at all of his friends and his girlfriend.

"Thanks guys! It was... uh... what's the word I'm looking for?" Jaden began slightly akwardly

"Perfect!" Alexis finished, she winked at Jaden as Syrus and Sarge grinned proudly.

Tama got Jaden in a headlock and she ruffle dhis already messy brown and orange hair. Alexis looked up at Tama and Tyler in surprise as they got behind the railing, Chazz was setting up a CD and Tama grinned.

"This goes out to our best pal Alexis Rhodes and her true love Jaden Yuki!" Tama teased.

"Oh come off it, did she really have to say true love?" Alexis thought after she blushed slightly.

"Don't laugh guys." Tyler added quietly.

A/N: Another song! If you don't like it, skip it... Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Field of Innocence', Evanescence does, and it's kind of obvious I'm an Evanescence fan, so live with it please!

_**Tama:**_

_I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now  
_

_**Tyler:**  
_

_Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
_

_**Tama:**  
_

_I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now_

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

**Tyler:**

_  
Iesu, Rex admirabilis  
Et triumphator nobilis,  
Dulcedo ineffabilis,  
Totus desiderabilis._

_**Tama:**_

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
Away

_**Tyler:**_

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  


_**Both:**  
I still remember..._

"That was... okay. For Tyler singing anyway." Chazz said smugly.

"Uh... Chazz..." Syrus squeaked as the familiar look in Tyler's amethsyt eyes returned. He had seen it when she had beat Chazz up the first time. "Wrong move dude..."

"Shut it pipsqueak!" Chazz snapped, Tama hit her head in agony.

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak!" Tyler demanded, Chazz looked sheepish and screamed when Tyler attacked him. Syrus did warn him... After Tyler managed to sock Chazz in the mouth, Sarge and Bastion managed to pull her off of him and she was sent outside with Syrus to cool off. (They sent Syrus cause he's normally the most calm whenever other people get into fights! LOL!) She sighed and took deep breaths before speaking. "Chazz is such a prat. He should go eat troll boogies."

Syrus chuckled at this remark and Tyler smiled at the satisfaction of making Syrus laugh. He put an arm around her in a playful hug and a soft urge formed inside her stomach. She wanted to tell Syrus. Even if it would hurt him in any way. He needed to know... but how could she tell him?

**Syrus' Dorm: (Syrus)**

A/N: Another famous Syrus arguing with himself thingy! I said there wasn't going to be any Sy/Ty fluff, but I can still have him thinking about it! Haha! Okay, back to my imagination...

"Why, oh why, do you haunt my dreams? Why are you always in my thoughts and heart? Why Tyler? Oh why? I just want to be yours and for you to be mine... When will you be mine Tyler Alexandria? When will I show the true me? When will you stop trying to escape all the wrong in your life? Come back to the light Tyler... please..."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: "Ha! I have completed! And I have two songs stuck in my head! "Imaginary and Where Will you Go!" (Both by Evanescence. I wish that more ppl would post bios! I like my stats though! That's a lot of hits! And I'm thankfully still at peace! Oh, and sorry if this chappie so short. I kinda got writers block and now onto Chapter IX! Yay! I need to ban myself from sugar or something... Please R&R pplz! (I know that's Ati's word, but I'm stealing it coz I'm hyper! LOL!) Bye!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	9. Chapter IX: Kalai's Bond

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: "Uh... I hate to say this but my anime spirits _returned..._" groans in misery "I hate becoming insane..."**

**Syrus: "Oh come off it Ty, we aren't that bad."**

**Tyler: "I know, but it's weird how no one else can see you except for special people like me and Divine Child."**

**Alexis: "What about Atilea?"**

**Syrus: "And Anime Goddess and Protector?"**

**Jaden: "And Izzaliza?"**

**Tyler: "All of them also! And Jaren, but he acts like he can't... the git..."**

**Jaren appears because of his sister, Anime Goddess and Protector, who is dragging him along, a pair of handcuffs are forcing them together.**

**Jaren: demanding look towards Tyler and Syrus "Where's Atilea!"**

**AGP: "Yeah! She's got the key and won't let us go!"**

**Atilea's laugh is heard from the kitchen. Zane and Izzaliza's laugh is followed.**

**Jaren and AGP: "Let us go!"**

**Atilea: "Never!"**

**Tyler, Syrus, Alexis, and Jaden: "Take it outside!"**

**Izzaliza: "No! Zane! Put the MD back! Zane!"**

**Everyone rushes to the kitchen and Jaden tackles Zane, the MD flies in the air and lands on Syrus' head.**

**Tyler: "ZANE! You Moron!"**

**Zane: "Ahhh!" flees to Canada.**

**Izzaliza: "Tyler! Stop scaring my boyfriend!"**

**Syrus (who is trying to remove the MD from his hair) and Tyler: "He's not your boyfriend!"  
**

**Izzaliza: blushes "Oh, right..."**

**Izzaliza flees to Canada in search of Zane, Atilea is currently being chased by Jaren and AGP. Jaden, Alexis, and Syrus sweatdrop while Tyler rolls her eyes at the ceiling. Sarge is outside digging a pit for Syrus to fall in, which only Tyler knows about, and Chazz is still in his full body cast and hopes that Tyler doesn't find another reason to hurt him again...**

**Tyler: "Well, onto the chapter..."**

**Syrus: "Jaden, you say the disclaimer."**

**Jaden: "Uh... okay." Disclaimer: Tyler doesn't own Yugioh GX, she owns the Shadow Assassins, Tyler, Viola, Stacey, Zac and Veconia. Divine Child owns Tama Samson. And inuyashalover11neo owns Kalai Johanssen. Anyone wishing to take place in this fanfic needs to submit a bio in their review for their character. It can be male or female, it doesn't matter, and they can be as creative as they wish. "Onto the fanfic which I enjoy being in for a secret reason that only Syrus, Tama, and Tyler know! And it's kind of obvious, but it's also not! There!" looks at Tyler smiling "Was that good?"**

**Tyler: smiles back "That was perfect Jaden... perfect..."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter IX**

**Kalai's Bond**

Tyler stopped short as a taller girl with dirty blonde hair and black tips walked up to her. Her wolf necklace was similar to Tyler's dragon necklace. The sleeves of her Ra Yellow top were ripped and revealed the japanese lettering of a wolf on her right arm. Her icy blue eyes stared at Tyler, the flecks of pure gold sparkled. Tyler looked at her and looked at the lettering, it seemed so familiar to the darkness mark on her right shoulder and Tamara's. (Which currently wasn't revealed... hehe... plot twist...) The girl of sixteen smiled at the raven haired shorter one slowly.

"Tyler... Tyler Princeton?" she whispered.

"Yes..." Tyler whispered back.

"I'm Kalai Johanssen... one of the Shadow Assassins under Stacey's command. Stacey sent me to give you this." the girl said, she handed Tyler a letter. She took it with her trembling hands and bowed slightly before opening it.

_Tyler,_

_I know of the dream and dark mark. Kalai is a duelist and warrior combined with the power of the wolf. Trust her as an allie and protect yourself and Tama. We have a lead that the Society might be after you two. Kalai is under my command to protect you. Stay safe. Remember that the Shadow Assassins will do anything to save you... _

_Your Friend Forever,_

_Stacey _

"Thank you Kalai..." Tyler whispered, hiding the tears she had fought back. "I appreciate this."

"Hey, Tyler, I volunteered for this assignment. Nothing's gonna happen while I'm around." Kalai said bravely.

"I'm grateful..." Tyler said softly, she clutched the letter at her side and avoided looking at Kalai's icy blue eyes. The golden flecks had shifted somewhat. Tyler then spoke again. "I need to find Tama."

"Tamara Samson, huh? She's sparing with my friend." Kalai said grinning. "I'll take ya to her."

As the two fast friends walked down the hall, an Ra Yellow boy with brown hair and black eyes approached them. Kalai quickly grabbed Tyler's arm as they stepped over to let him pass, but he stopped and stared at Kalai.

"What's a freak like you doing with a pro like Princeton?" The boy said rather rudely.

Kalai didn't answer, all she did was kick him inbetween his legs and dragged Tyler away. The boy fell over in pain and his friends ran to his side, laughing at and helping him at the same time.

"She got ya bad!" one said laughing.

"We told ya not to mess with Johanssen! Didn't we?" the other replied.

"Kalai, that was amazing!" exclaimed Tyler proudly an amuzed as they walked outside. "Thank goodness Stacey sent you!"

"I told ya nothing was gonna happen to ya." Kalai replied nicely. "I'm here to protect ya."

"I appreciate it Kalai..." Tyler said once more.

"Let's get you to Tamara." said Kalai suddenly. Tyler opened her mouth to speak. "I know, I know, call her Tama to her face otherwise you're dead meat. I got it."

"Good, cause Tama and I do get a little on the crazy side if we're insulted." Tyler joked.

"A _little_? Stacey said you guys go _balastic_!" Kalai exclaimed laughing.

**Jaden's Dorm: **

A/N: So this is what happens while Tyler's meeting Kalai, okay. Brace yourself! This is kind of weirder than usual!

"Syrus, buddy, we need to talk." Jaden said quietly. He couldn't stand it anymore, he _had_ to tell Syrus about the kiss. Syrus looked up from his cards and frowned at the serious look on Jaden's face. "And you're probably gonna hate me for it too."

"What's up Jay?" Syrus asked quietly.

"It's about Tyler... I..." Jaden said, he cleared his throat as he tried to speak of the wrong he had commited. "I... I kissed her Syrus... I'm _really_ sorry Sy. I _really_ am. I just _couldn't_ control myself. It just kind of _happened_."

Syrus only stared at Jaden, inside, a monster had been unleashed. His eyes narrowed in deep hatred towards his so called best friend. Syrus stood up slowly and to his and Jaden's surprise, he punched him in the stomach. Jaden doubled over in quick pain as the wind was knocked out of him. Syrus was red in the face from anger. His jealousy was now controling the usual sweet and kind Syrus. Making him hateful and angry. Jaden winced as he tried facing his friend.

"Jaden... I hate you... how could you? You know how I feel about her..." Syrus said through his gritted teeth.

"Sy..." Jaden said hoarsely. "I'm really sorry. It's, like, I wasn't myself!"

"You're a jerk." Syrus said hotly. "After how I explained how much I feel about Tyler, you go behind my back and kiss her! Is that why she moved out? Is that why she was crying? Because you hurt her emotionally!"

Syrus kicked the wall in anger. Jaden weakly stood up, his arms crossed over his stomach in pain. Syrus wouldn't look at Jaden without wanting to hurt him even more than he had. Hot tears of anger stung Syrus' eyes as he started to shake violently and he faced the dorm wall. Jaden had no clue what to do. Syrus spoke again, his voice choked out.

"Does Alexis know?" he asked.

"Tama told her..." Jaden winced.

Alexis indeed did know, but she wasn't as angry. She did have Atticus for a brother and understood. Syrus continued to shake as he let the hot tears roll rapidly down his face. Jaden weakly sat down in pain. Syrus continued to cry as he thought of Jaden and Tyler kissing. It hurt him so much. Not only because of his feelings, but because Tyler had lied to him and hid it from him...

**The Slifer Dorms:**

"Hang on Kalai, I need to talk to Jaden." Tyler said quickly, she darted up the steps with Kalai behind her.

Tyler opened the door quickly and she was surprised to see Syrus standing there, crying. Jaden was gripping his stomach and wincing for some reason. Tyler walked towards Syrus, her Reeboks padding softly on the floor. She was about to put her hand on his shoulder when _his_ hand flew up to her wrist and gripped it in anger.

"Ouch! Syrus! You're hurting me!" Tyler exclaimed in surprise, why was Syrus acting like this?

"How could you..." Syrus whispered, his anger now directing towards Tyler. "How could you Tyler..."

"How could I what?" Tyler shot as her wrist began to turn red in pain. "Geroff Syrus!"

"You kissed Jaden... you lied to me..." Syrus whispered, the tears were still falling. Syrus pulled Tyler closer to himself and stared into her amethsyt eyes with his grey ones. His tears falling on her top, face, and arms. Her eyes were wide in fear and pain. Syrus then said louder. "You betrayed me! I hate you, Tyler!"

He threw her back and Kalai caught her barely. Syrus then pushed passed everyone and ran as fast as he could. Jaden and Tyler stared at each bewildered, knowing they had hurt their best friend. Kalai silently prayed that whoever that blue haired kid was, he would be alright.

Tyler looked at her red wrist. This was her punishment... This was her reminder of wrong doing... this was her pain... Kalai looked at Tyler's right upperarm as it began to glow a deep scarlet. The symbol formed and Kalai's eyes turned like a wolf's for a moment before fading back to normal. The symbol had faded as well. Jaden finally spoke.

"Well, looks like we made Syrus as angry as hell itself..." he muttered.

"What did he mean by I betrayed him?" Tyler asked quietly.

"I'm not sure..." Jaden lied quietly. Even if Syrus was royaly angry at Jaden, he wouldn't share the deep secret Syrus had shared with him and only him. Jaden finally said to Tyler. "I hope Sy's gonna cool off."

"Me too." Tyler whispered, she looked toward the open doorway and the direction of the Ra Dorms and felt a dagger of guilt go through her heart...

**Syrus' Dorm:**

Tama saw Syrus running away, he was crying and looked angry. She was instantly filled with one thought: **He found out**... Without thinking, she took off after the bluenette and followed him to his dorm. He was about to slam his door shut when she stuck her foot in the doorway, blocking him. He looked up at her, annoyance in his cool grey eyes. Tearstreaks had settled upon on his face. Her raven hair turned violet, it caught the light as Syrus opened the door in defeat.

"You found out..." Tama whispered. She pulled him into a sisterly hug after she kneeled down and he began to cry harder. "I'm so sorry Syrus..."

"Why would Jaden do this to me!" Syrus sobbed. "I thought he was my best friend?"

"He is... he was just confused..." Tama coaxed, Syrus looked up at her and into her shining green eyes. "It's okay..."

"Why is Sy taking this so hard?" Tama wondered. She put the pieces together. "Unless... He likes Tyler as well!"

"Syrus?" Tama said a second later. "Do you like Tyler or something?"

Syrus hicupped in surprise. He nodded his head before he whispered softly.

"Please don't tell... I wanna tell her..."

"I promise..." Tama whispered. "You have the right to tell Tyler, not me..."

"Tama... you're the best..." Syrus said closing his eyes. "You're the best..."

"I hope this goes back to normal..." Tama found herself thinking.

**Tyler and Tama's Dorm:**

"What have I done!" Tyler whined as she collapsed onto the couch. "I wish Jaden would've let me tell him! That moron!"

Tama walked in dragging somebody behind her. She threw the person onto the nearest piece of furniture before running out of the dorm and locking the door. (Don't worry! It wasn't a table! It was an armchair!) Tyler turned around in shock and surprise and saw the Ra Yellow student who Tama had kidnapped. He looked at Tyler sadly and apoligetically. She only froze up in guilt and surprise. Tyler felt her raven hair fall into her eyes and wished she could change time so much. She slowly walked towards him and broke into a run, throwing her arms around him and she started to cry. He started to cry also and they hugged and cried together. Tama grinned with her work as she watched through the door window. She was thinking of a song she could sing for Syrus and Tyler...

A/N: Tyler cries a lot... well, it's only cause Veconia screwed her up! (Gets a lazer gun) Die Veconia! Okay, onto the fic!

"I'm so sorry Sy!" Tyler sobbed. " I can't believe this happened!"

"I'm sorry too Ty!" Syrus cried as well. "I just got so upset! I had no clue what I was doing!"

"Jaden was confused! Hate me! Not him!" Tyler cried harder into his Ra Blazer shoulder.

"Tyler!" Syrus said shocked, they pulled away from each other. "I don't hate you! I was just angry!"

"Really?" Tyler said blinking in surprise. "You don't hate me?"

"Yes really... you two are my best friends... I promised you... don't you remember..." Syrus whispered quietly.

"You'll always be there for me. Through darkness and light. Forever..." Tyler said, Syrus smiled.

"A promise is forever Tyler... remember that..." Syrus whispered, they embraced once more. "I promise this..."

**The Cliffs:**

Kalai watched the full moon and the ocean breeze made her dirty blonde hair and black tips sway. She looked at her wolf necklace and had a strange feeling, that something was going to happen, appear. She looked towards Tama and Tyler's dorm with her wolfen icy blue eyes and saw Tyler and Syrus hugging and laughing through the window. A butterfly of joy emerged as Kalai smiled.

"Good..." she thought. "Now that they're back to normal, maybe the prophecy will be true..."

The japanese lettering was clearly visible as the power of the wolf emerged within Kalai's bond to the Children of Antaria. The Chossen Ones within the Shadow Assassins. Nevertheless, only two were being watched and targetted...They were called 'The Sisters of Fate'... they _were_ Tamara and Tyler...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: "Okay, do you know what the heck a Child of Antaria is?"**

**Syrus: "People connected to each other?"**

**Tyler: "Yes! He's actually intelligent!"**

**Syrus: "You thought I was stupid!"**

**Tyler: "Did I say that outloud? Sorry..."**

**Syrus: curiously "What's gonna happen now?"**

**Tyler: "The Next Chappie is focusing on mainly Tyler, then the chapter after that... I'd rather not say..."**

**Syrus: "Am I in it?" sounds hopeful**

**Tyler: "Duh..."**

**Syrus: beams "Good! I like being focused on!"**

**Tyler: "I need a life!"**

**Syrus: "I wonder if Zac ever gets out of the Shadow Realm..."**

**Tyler: shrugs shoulders "Dunno yet."**

**Syrus: "Are you improvising!"**

**Tyler: giggles as she gets a brillant idea "Yep!"**

**Syrus: crosses arms huffily "This is gonna take forever! Do I get with Tyler or not!"**

**Tyler: Leans closer to Syrus, her amethst eyes halfway closed "This Tyler..."**

**Syrus: confused "Wha-?" **

**Is cut off as Tyler kisses him deeply, her eyes now shut. After a few moments, Tyler pulls out of the kiss and Syrus looks completly confused and is blushing. Tyler tries not to giggle as she smiles.**

**Syrus: bluntly "What the heck was that?"  
**

**Tyler: sarcastically "Oh my lord!"**

**Syrus: "What!"**

**Jaden appears singing**

**Jaden: "Tyler and Syrus! Sitting in a Tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"**

**Syrus turns a horrible shade of red as Tyler giggles once more.**

**Tyler: "Oh! Um... onto the next chapter!" music in the background "Oo! A new Evanescence song I've never heard! I like it! Okay, um, I gotta go explain a few things to Syrus... sorry about that... R&R Please!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	10. Chapter X: Convincing Tyler

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Syrus: "Um... yeah... I can't find Tyler."**

**Jaden: "Aww, ickle Syrus can't find his girlfriend!"**

**Syrus: "Knock it off Jay!"**

**Jaden: "Well, I'm just being honest. You lost Tyler."**

**Syrus: blushes "Only two hours ago we started dating... now I've lost her..."**

**Alexis comes in looking really flustered.**

**Alexis: "Syrus! You better run! AGP and Atilea are really mad!"**

**Jaden: airheadedly "Why?"**

**Alexis: "Hello! They're totally in love with Sy and now they're gonna murder Ty and him for getting together!"**

**Syrus: "That's why I can't find her! She's in hiding!" pauses "Wait a sec? AGP and Ati are in _love_ with _me?_"**

**Alexis: "Run!" **

**Syrus takes off running just as Atilea and AGP enter the room. Jaren is still handcuffed to his sister and looks like he'd rather be anywhere but here at the moment. His blue eyes narrow in annoyance at Alexis and Jaden.**

**Atilea: "Okay, where's the blood tratior?"**

**AGP: "We know you know..."**

**Jaren: "Save me from these psychotic stalkers!"**

**Jaden: "Hold on dude. I'll save ya!"**

**Jaden snatches the key from Atilea and frees Jaren, who jumps for joy before fleeing back to Japan. Atilea and AGP corner Alexis, who is about to reveal where Tyler and Syrus have hidden in fear.**

**Alexis: "They... um... they fled to Canada! That's right! They're hiding in Zane's cabin!"**

**Atilea looks satisfied as AGP and herself apparate to Canada.**

**Alexis: "Suckers... you two can come out now!"**

**Opens a secret passage inside the closet. Syrus and Tyler fall out onto the floor covered in dust.**

**Tyler: "That was a close one..."**

**Syrus: "Hehehe... I'm guessing you sent them on a wild goose chase."**

**Alexis: "Yep."**

**Jaden: "I saved Jaren! Hey! Ja_r_en and Ja_d_en! Only one letter apart!"**

**Syrus, Tyler, and Alexis: sweatdrop**

**Tyler: "Onto the Disclaimer!" Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, only this story. I also do not own Tama Samson or Kalai Johanssen. I do not own any Evanescence songs I _may_ include in this chapter either, but please pay attention to the main particular one I do put in here. There is a connection between it and Tyler, so please read the lyrics! Also, thanks for reviewing! Plz R&R!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter X**

**Convincing Tyler**

"Tyler, you need to stop this." Syrus said seriously as Tyler paced around his dorm, the pacing was making him edgy.

She was wearing a pair of dark purple and black chuck taylors (converse), black jeans, and a longsleeved white shirt under a black and dark purple striped top. Her raven hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was wearing a pair of emerald earings that matched the emerald on her dragon necklace. Tama, Alexis, and Tyler were going to sing for Viola's Sweet-Sixteen that night and Tyler was a mess. She was having the 'I-can't-sing-as-well-as-Veconia-and-I'm-gonna-humiliate-myself-because-of-it' problem again. Syrus was started to get really annoyed with the pacing. Tyler threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"I can't do this Sy! I'm never gonna be as good as Veconia!" she cried.

Pacing even more, Tyler began to think harder, and made her nerves worsen. Syrus finally got fed up, jumped up, and snatched Tyler's arm with his hands. Forcing her to stop in her tracks. She glared at him for a minute before reading the look on his face.

"Calm down Ty, you're gonna be fine." Syrus said calmly. "Take deep breaths..."

Tyler did so and she relaxed, closing her eyes. Syrus didn't remove his hand from her arm though. He seemed to have forgotten about it as he stared at Tyler's face. He had done so many times, but he never noticed a few freckles on her cheeks, they were really cute. Tyler opened her amethyst eyes, realizing Syrus was still gripping her arm. Her cheeks reddened as they stared at each other. Syrus had an expressionless face, but Tyler's was of embarrassment.

"You know what..." Syrus said subconciously. "You're even cuter when you blush."

"Stop it." Tyler said blushing even more.

"No, I mean it." Syrus continued.

"Stop fooling around." Tyler said firmly, she tried escaping Syrus' hold.

"He _has_ to be joking around... he doesn't think I'm pretty..." Tyler thought. "Does he?"

"I'm not fooling around. You look really cute." Syrus said quietly. "I'm being serious Tyler."

"Huh?" Tyler said stupidly. "You are?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I think you're cute!" Syrus cried out, finally letting go.

Tyler's face turned scarlet before she spoke up.

"I'm flattered... I think you're cute too." Tyler muttered.

"Huh?" was all Syrus managed to say.

"A _girl_ thinks _I'm_ cute?" Syrus thought in surprise.

"Now do _I_ have to spell it out for ya?" Tyler teased.

"No!" said Syrus hotly.

"Thanks Sy... I needed that." replied Tyler.

"That's what I'm here for." Syrus kidded.

"And you'll always be there for me... you've always _been_ here for me..." whispered Tyler. "You're the only one who ever has been... Where would I be without you Syrus? I'll tell you... Lost in the darkness..."

"Tyler..." Syrus began, Tyler cut him off.

"Before you ask if I'm serious, I am. I have to go now Syrus." Tyler said rather sharply.

Syrus looked at his feet before he stared after Tyler as she left, her raven hair swaying in the ponytail behind her.

**Chazz's Dorm: Viola's Sweet-Sixteen Party**

"Happy Birthday Vi!" Alexis said cheerfully.

She was wearing a cute silver and blue mini-dress and a sparkling blue hairband. Tamara appeared holding Chazz's hand wearing jeans, green and white chucks, and a green and white haulter top. Her raven hair was being held back with a green ribbon. She smiled when Tyler appeared with Syrus behind her. Viola grinned as her side swept honey colored bangs fell into her chocolate brown eyes. Her golden sundress and white slingbacks were a perfect outfit. Bastion was talking to Jaden about the secret birthday surprise he had made. Tyler walked over to her friends akwardly. She felt really small.

"Your Sweet-Sixteen Viola! You must be excited!" Tyler cried, she flung her arms around Viola in a hug.

"I am..." Viola whispered. "I've never had so much attention in my life!"

Tama and Alexis winked at Tyler. Everyone but Viola knew about the birthday surprise. Tyler laughed, not even worried about what was going to happen. Kalai appeared wearing her uniform. She spotted Tyler laughing and smiled once more before joining in the conversation Syrus and Chazz were having. Tyler looked around the slowly dimming room and felt different.

_You have to run..._ a voice whispered in her ear, it was more harsh than the normal one.

"What?" Tyler thought in shock. Why was the voices coming back so suddenly? Her eyes were wide. "What did it say?"

_You must escape, before you lose it all... including Syrus..._

"What about Syrus?" Tyler asked herself.

The voice responded nastily.

_He'll die... if you remain... all you love will be destroyed... That's what happens when you're a cursed child... You're the reason your parents divorced... You're the reason your father died... You're the reason you're miserable Tyler..._

All she loved flashed before her eyes: Duel Academy, Syrus, her friends Tama, Viola, Alexis, Kalai, Jaden, Bastion, Chazz, Zane, Stacey, Zac, Sarge, Domino, her cards, nature, the ocean, life... All was destroyed before her eyes. Tyler's throat closed up and the voice continued.

_You need to run... destroy yourself before you destroy everything..._

Tama and Alexis had just gotten onto the small stage the gang had set up earlier. Tyler was rooted to the floor.

"Viola, tonight is _your_ special night." Tama began.

"That I'll ruin..." Tyler thought bitterly. Losing it completly, she wasn't Tyler... the voice had taken over... "I'm a cursed child..."

"And we're gonna sing for you." Alexis finished.

Tyler crept towards the exit as Tama and Alexis started Evanescence's "Where Will You Go?". No one noticed her slip outside, or so she thought...

**The Cliffs:**

_You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone..._

Tama sang in the background as Tyler stared into the depths of the watery grave below her. Waves crashed against the side of the cliffs. She was about to jump when someone quickly grabbed her and pulled her back. Taking Tyler by surprise.

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape..._

"Tyler! What're you doing!" Syrus cried in horror.

"Let me go Syrus! I'll destroy you all!" Tyler fought, trying to escape Syrus' hold. The voice losing it's control of her. She continued to scream and fight back. "Let me go! Please!"

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone..._

But where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape...

"Listen to yourself! You can't escape this Tyler! Where would you go? This is life!" Syrus was panicking. Why was Tyler suddenly becoming suicidal? "Not some video game! You can't press the reset button if you die! You have so much to live for Tyler!" Syrus cried, trying to convice her not to run, not to end it all. "Please don't go! You have so much to live for!"

"Like what!" Tyler demanded.

"Like me!" Syrus cried.

"What did you say?" whispered Tyler.

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
I can hear you when you whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming_

"You've got me... I said I'd protect you. And I mean it. Don't throw it all away Tyler." Syrus pleaded, tears brimming his grey eyes. The voice screamed inside Tyler's head as it was defeated by Syrus' words. She stared at the tears now falling down Syrus' face as she realized what she was about to do. Syrus then choked out. "I don't want you to go away... I don't want to lose you..."

_Where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape..._

Tyler felt Syrus pull her into the tightest embrace he could muster. She had come back to reality. The voice was wrong... Tyler was needed, she wasn't going to destroy the bond she and Syrus had created... she joined in the embrace and refused to let go of her best friend. The one that cared the most... Syrus still cried as he embraced Tyler.

"I need you Tyler... don't let me lose you..." he whispered over and over again.

"I won't... you won't lose me Syrus... I just want out of this confusion... I want to be normal again... I want to be the person hidden inside of me... the person who isn't afraid to love..." Tyler whispered back, Syrus stroked her raven hair as it fell out of the ponytail and down her shoulders. He listened to every word, silently promising himself to give her these things. He would do anything for Tyler... she was the only one he would ever love... the only one who made him truly happy. Tyler choked out finally. "I want to be free of this despair!"

"You will be Tyler... you will be..." Syrus coaxed, still stroking her delicate hair.

"Never let go..." Tyler whispered. "Never let the shadows take me... please."

"Tyler..." Syrus whispered. "I'll try."

"I know you will..." Tyler whispered back. "I know you will... even if my life is the most corrupted thing in the universe, you will be there for me. You have proved this to me and I will return it... You're the only thing keeping me sane..."

"I know how you feel... you aren't alone..." Syrus told her, gripping her shoulders. "You're not alone anymore..."

"Do you know what love is?" Tyler whispered unexpectedly.

"I think so..." Syrus answered.

"I don't think I do... I don't think I can know until all this is settled." Tyler said quietly, Syrus was surprised to hear these words escape Tyler. "Cause if I like it or not, I'm a Child of Antaria. It's my fate to be one..."

"Fate... silly how that comes up..." Syrus whispered in her ear, his breath tickiling it and making goosebump cover Tyler's arms.

"It's what controls everything we do..." replied Tyler.

"Everything we feel, think, want... All connected." Syrus added.

"I was stupid to try to escape..." Tyler muttered bitterly.

"I would've tried to save you anyway." Syrus admitted quietly. "I would've jumped after you if you had jumped before I grabbed you. I would've died to save you..."

"Syrus would've died!" Tyler thought in horror. "He would've saved me!"

_Saved? You shall be saved Tyler..._ a sweeter kinder voice told Tyler. _The prophecy says so itself..._

"Prophecy?" Tyler whispered puzzled. "What's that suppossed to mean?"

A spirit of a young girl with pure white hair and grey-violet eyes emerged within Tyler and possessed her.

_"The Sisters of Fate, shall be taken by Light, the Sisters of Fate, will be saved in the night. One shall die, one shall live. The one that dies will be revived again. By an act of true love and devotion... The Child of Antaria shall breathe again." _Tyler recited entranced, she then passed out in Syrus' arms.

"Tyler!" Syrus cried in alarm.

**Midnight: Chazz's Dorm**

"She's awaking..." Tama said softly as everyone stared at Tyler, who was stirring slowly. "I'm so worried..."

"Repeat the prophecy Syrus." Alexis demanded. "I need to hear it..."

"The Sisters of Fate, shall be taken by Light." Syrus said quietly.

"That's obviously two of the children of Antaria." Tama spoke up. "And 'Taken by Light' must be the Society of Light."

"The Sisters of Fate, will be saved in the night." Syrus continued.

"Again, obvious. Someone will save them during the night, Most likely someone from the Shadow Assassins." Kalai said seriuosly. "What's next?"

"One shall die, one shall live. The one that dies will be revived again." Syrus said shuddering.

"That part worries me. That means one of them shall die, while the other escapes. Then somehow, the dead one will be alive again." Viola whispered, she held onto Bastion tighter. "I can't stand the thought of someone dying..."

"By an act of true love and devotion... The Child of Antaria shall breathe again" Syrus finished.

"True Love... that's what will revive whoever dies." Jaden finished quietly.

"Oh..." Tyler moaned, she opened her eyes and sat up weakly.

"Are you okay?" Chazz asked.

"I think so... what happened?" Tyler asked. "I remember talking to Sy, then a blurr..."

"You were taken over and recited a prophecy." Sarge said quietly. "Then you passed out..."

"What?" Tyler said in alarm.

"Listen to this:The Sisters of Fate, shall be taken by Light, the Sisters of Fate, will be saved in the night. One shall die, one shall live. The one that dies will be revived again. By an act of true love and devotion... The Child of Antaria shall breathe again." Tama said, she had memorized it by now. "It's refering to the Sisters of Fate. I wonder who they are though?"

Kalai finally cleared her throat, the secret she knew was going to be revealed. Everyone looked at her with fear. Her icy blue eyes stared at Tama and Tyler. The pure gold within them shifting.

"The Sisters of Fate are the ones I'm protecting..." she whispered.

Everyone looked at Tama and Tyler in horror. Fear written on every one of their faces. Tama was the first to speak.

"So... Tyler and I... one of us..._ is gonna die_?" she choked out.

Tyler trembled and stared at Tama in pure terror. They hugged each other and everyone looked at everyone else sadly.

"But which one?" Tyler dared to ask. "Which one shall die?"

"I'm not sure..." Kalai whispered. "But I won't let the prophecy come true... I won't..."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: "Oh boy! Another plot twist... I'm so gonna get awesome comments... well I hope I do."**

**Syrus: "One's gonna die!" faints**

**Tyler: "Oi! Sy! Wake up nitwit! She comes back to life!"**

**Syrus: jerks awake "But one dies! That's gonna be so sad! What if the prophecy's wrong!"**

**Tyler: "I'm not sure yet! Must I remind you I'm improvising!"  
**

**Syrus: "But what if-"**

**Tyler shuts him up by kissing him. He then looks lovesick and starts humming to himself.**

**Tyler: "Boys are so weird... Most of them will shut up if you kiss 'em..."**

**Tama appears.**

**Tama: "Okay! Which one of us gets destroyed!"**

**Tyler: "I dunno yet!"**

**Tama: "Ppl! Please review so we all figure it out!"**

**Tyler: "The Next Chapter is coming up soon! LOL! PLZ R&R!"**

**Tama: indicates to Syrus "What's his deal?"**

**Tyler: laughs "You don't want to know..."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	11. Chapter XI: A Promise Lasts Forever

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: "Yay! I have finally started Chapter XI! I love Roman Numerals!"**

**Jaren: "Ignore her... she found a new love for MD and Dr. Pepper mixed together... now she's been on a major sugar rush for three days straight.**

**Atilea: "Ty, you realize that the Tyler in the story is emotional unstable right?"**

**Tyler: "Well, when you have spirits possessing ya and talking to ya, it kinda does that to ya! Plus she's not exactly normal... Like Tama... Who better not try to kill me!"**

**Tama appears with Divine Child**

**Tama: "I'm gonna if there isn't anymore Chazz fluff!"**

**Divine Child: "Calm Down Tamara."**

**Tama is now suddenly controlled.**

**Tama: "Yes Authoress..."**

**Divine Child: to Jaren "So who are you?"**

**Jaren: "I'm AGP's brother... unfortunatly. She and Atilea dragged me along because I don't like admitting I can see or hear Anime Spirits. Tyler is kinda just here and I'm apparently a huge git to her because I keep on forgetting to review..."**

**Divine Child: "Oh-kay then..." turns to Tyler "You might be disrubting the power of the Anime Spirits?"**

**Tyler: "How?"**

**Divine Child: "Syrus."**

**Tyler: sheepishly "Oh..."**

**Divine Child: "Onto the Disclaimer!"**

**Jaren: "I'll say it..."**

**Tyler: "Oh boy..."**

**Jaren: "Shut it!" Disclaimer: No one here owns Yugioh GX, only their OC's and storylines. Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter! (Tyler: "And thank you so much Divine Child for all the OC's! I'm gonna put Phoebe in like chapter 13 or something!") "Shut up Tyler!" And if you like craziness, you belong here... "Now can I go home?"**

**Tyler: angry "Nope."**

**Jaren: "Dang..."**

**Divine Child and Tama: "Please R&R!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter XI**

**A Promise Lasts Forever**

**Syrus' Dorm: Two o'clock in the Morning**

"Tyler..." Syrus muttered quietly to himself as he stared at the ceiling of his dorm. "What's happening to you?"

His digital clock flicked to 2:01 and Syrus let out a sigh. Now he really had to worry about Tyler, her emotions were going haywire, she was being possessed and talked to by spirits, and she was now a Sister of Fate and had the fear of death on her mind. So did everyone else. If Tama died...Chazz would kill himself. If Tyler died... Syrus would kill himself. That simple. Syrus remembered how angry he had felt when he had found out about Tyler and Jaden's kiss... now it didn't matter. All that mattered was Syrus' promise...

**Tyler's Mind: **

A/N: Remember when I said Tyler wasn't normal, well you're about to find out why...

_Tyler..._ her voice whispered.

Tyler opened her amethyst eyes to find herself in complete darkness. The same spirit who had possessed her had returned. She was mearly a child. Her pure white hair was waist length, and her eyes were grey-violet. She was innocent and was wearing a pure white dressing gown. Tyler began to shake as she walked towards the spirit. Her silver night gown couldn't protect her from how cold it was in the darkness. The spirit reached her arm out and took Tyler's hand slowly.

_Come... you shall see your future..._ the girl said softly.

"Will it be death?" Tyler asked quietly.

_You shall see Tyler..._ she said again.

Her white hair whipped into her face as the cool breeze became stronger. The darkness swirled around them and the darkness they were walking upon transformed into the field of flowers Tama and Tyler had been in before. The sky was purple and rippled with candy clouds of lullaby. A shimmering mirror of what seemed to be neither liquid, gas, nor solid stood before them as Tyler walked closer to it. The girl released her hand. Tyler turned to her, her raven hair blowing in the wind.

"What will I see?" asked Tyler, her voice shaking in fear.

_Just look upon the Mirror of Antaria, Sister of Fate, and all will be clear... if they fufill the prophecy, that is..._

"Who are they?" Tyler asked.

_All shall be answered, look into the Mirror Tyler... see your future..._

Tyler stepped towards it and looked into what was the future. Her future. The sun was streaming upon Duel Academy. She saw Tamara and Chazz, Jaden and Alexis, Kalai and Tyranno, Bastion and Viola, Veconia and Aster Phoeniz, Stacey and Zane, a girl with brown hair she didn't recognize, Shadow Assassins... then her amethyst eyes fell upon a tall boy with blonde hair and green eyes. It was Zac... next to him was Syrus, but Tyler didn't see herself, only the look of grief on Syrus' face. She then looked towards Tama again, but was surprised to see her gone. Slowly, one by one, everything and everyone faded. All she saw now was Tama and herself, worn out, wearing rags of the night things they were wearing in the real world, trapped. Tama was weakly trying to stay awake and Tyler saw herself pass out.

"Tyler..." Tama whispered, her voice echoing. She crawled over to Tyler and pulled her into her arms, tears rolling silently down Tama's face. "Please don't die... don't give in... they'll come... they have to..."

"I'm not gone Tama!" the present Tyler exclaimed to the mirror. "Tama!"

The image changed once more and she saw just Tama and Aster. Aster was staring at Tama with his deep blue eyes and he spoke softly. Tyler's heart was pounding as the spirit child approached her slowly.

"Ara, this is the end... this is destiny." Aster said, his voice echoing like Tama's before. "You lost... accept it..."

"I will not... Tyler's still out there Aster." Tama whispered. "I know she is..."

Aster laughed cruelly.

"The prophecy wasn't fufilled! And because of it! Everyone's gone! Abandoned you like they did the other cursed children of Antaria! It was Fate!" Aster said nastily, he wasn't himself, Tyler could tell as she shivered and she continued to watch. "There was no hope in the beggining Ara... you know this."

_The quest will claim his life... you know of who I speak... _the child spoke again as the image faded into the Mirror of Antaria. Tyler's thoughts pierced into the thought of Syrus. The child continued to speak. _Either it will, or it will send you to the shadows... this is what will unfold if you do not do what is needed Tyler... you are special... be the child you are... avenge Yoshio... avenge the love that escaped you the moment The Society of Light entered your mind... Become the Goddess of Fate..._

"How? And how do I know how to trust you?" demanded Tyler quietly.

_A Promise Lasts Forever... Syrus Truesdale told you this... the one you fell in love with... I am the love that escaped... This is how you can trust me... I am Rosalind..._

"Rosalind... I remember you... when I was younger... I made imaginary friends based on my strongest emotions... Love and Hate..." Tyler realized, Rosalind nodded softly. Tyler then looked alarmed. "But where is Sorrow?"

_You must go now... all of your questions shall be answered in time Tyler... Destiny rests in the Sisters of Fate... Tamara knows this as well... You are the Children of Antaria... save yourself... save Tamara... save the Faith still inside of you... All you need to know is you're pure of heart..._

The darkness ceased once more and Rosalind faded. Tyler was then sent away from the shadows and she awoke quickly. Tama had awoken as well, after what seemed like little sleep. Fear plastered upon her fair skinned face. Tyler was in a cold sweat. The voices had become silent inside her as she stared at Tama. Tama's green eyes were reflected in the moonlight as Tyler told her about Rosalind and the Mirror of Antaria. The night slowly disappearing around them...

**While Tyler is Lost in the Darkness: Back In Time **(Thank you Divine Child!)

"NOO!" Tama cried in horror as she sat up in bed with sweat on her brow. She jumped out of bed to go check on Tyler. She saw that the younger girl was still asleep peacefully, or so she thought. Tama sighed in relief but it didn't soften her wide green shimmering eyes. She went back to bed and sat down. Tama turned her head to look out the window at the night sky. The pale moonlight beamed right back at her. Small tears were running rapidly down her face, she spoke softly. "Not again."

**The Shadow Assassins HQ: After Tyler's Lost in The Darkness**

"Stacey..." a girl with think hair that stopped at her chin said.

A black headband was visible above her reddish-brown eyes. Her tight rocker style blue jeans were being held up by a black rocker belt and her deck holder was visible. The strawberry blonde haired woman looked at her black boots, white tank, and blue jean jacket with patches on it with a serious look on her face.

"Yes Roxanne?" Stacey Jamerson whispered.

"They've been taken..." Roxanne Skyler whispered back to her commanding officer.

Out of the shadows, four more Shadow Assassins appeared. The youngest's shoulder length pale lavender hair shimmered in the moonlight shining within the HQ. Her silvery-pink-lavender eyes sparkled in fear. She was clearly only fourteen years of age, and she was barely shorter than Tyler Princeton, Stacey could see this. She was wearing a pink shimmery tank top with a white gauze bolero over it, with a pleated white skirt, and knee high white boots. Her deck holder was worn like Jaden Yuki's. She was the next to speak.

"The youngest sister was wounded as well." she said, her voice sweet and quiet.

"I'm worried." Roxanne whispered. "Are you Yurika?"

The fourteen year old nodded as the third Shadow Assassin came up behind her and rested her hand on Yurika Ishino's shoulder. She looked up at the one who's eyes were slitted like a cats.

"What about the eldest?" Stacey asked quietly. "Kacy."

"She was only beaten. But no blood was spilled from her." the girl with long wavy honey colored hair and emerald green eyes said sadly. She looked like Viola Conner somewhat. Her outfit was certainly stranger than the rest: a pale yellow cowboy hat with a suede jacket, a powder pink tee, and light boot cut blue jeans with a white belt and boots. She was wearing a gold necklace around her neck. Kacy Mitchel closed her eyes before speaking. "That's what Isabel Corbacio told me."

The next one's hair was the longest and darkest. Her eyes were a piercing violet and she was wearing a yellow lacey tank top with a purple knee length skirt and tied up black boots. Around her neck was a small sparrow silver necklace. She was certainly only taller than Tyler by an inch. Stacey looked at Isabel.

"It's the truth. I sent a Sparrow Watcher and it witnessed the attack. By the time Niera got there, they were gone. She has gotten word from Kalai that Samson's and Princeton's gang are trying to figure out a way to save them." Isabel said, her voice like the wind.

"What about me?" Niera Shariah said quietly as she appeared out of the shadows.

Stacey examined the third in command. Her dark blue (almost black) hair was almost as long as Isabel's. Her grey eyes resembled Zane's and she wore a dark blue tank, a black leather jacket, and a long dark gray skirt with ankle boots. She was the oldest of the most reliable Shadow Assassins.

"I must await orders from The Shadow Lord." Stacey said, wishing she could do more. "We already lost Zac, we can't afford to lose Tama or Tyler..." She looked up at Roxanne with her blue eyes concealing deep sadness. "Roxanne... prepare your Assassins under your command. We're going after Sartorious himself."

**A Few Hours Later: Before Tama and Tyler's Attack**

Kalai Johanssen awoke suddenly as she felt a sudden feeling to go check on Tama and Tyler. She left her dorm and briskly reached Tama's in a matter of time. Something didn't seem right...

"Tama? Ty?" she whispered, her icy blue eyes looked through the darknened dorm and saw nothing.

She opened the door to find no one... The window was open and a sickening feeling reached Kalai's stomach. She saw the looks as if a struggle had taken place. Blood was on the ripped off sleeve of a silver nightgown, which was caught near a fallen table. Kalai reocgnized it as Tyler's nightgown sleeve. She looked around the dorm in horror, taking it in slowly. Tama's bookshelf had been knocked over. Tyler's book on Dragons had blood splattered upon it and Kalai had one thought: **The Prophecy...** She ran out of the dorm and to Jaden's. Pounding on the door, tears rolling down her face, Jaden opened it and Kalai threw her arms around Tyranno and began to cry, even though she was against crying in front of people.

"Kalai! What's wrong?" Jaden asked panicking.

"T-Tama and T-Tyler are g-gone! The prophecy is becoming fufilled!" Kalai sobbed. "I failed! I failed them!"

"We have to tell the others..." Jaden said calmly. "I'll awake Alexis and Viola... Kalai, you get Bastion and Syrus... Hasselberry, get Chazz..." Kalai and Sarge exchanged a look, Kalai wiping away her tears. "Come on! Don't just stand there!"

They ran off to awake everyone else. When they had gathered in Chazz's dorm, no one could speak. Alexis was silently weeping as Jaden held her. Viola was sobbing into Bastion's arm. Chazz was staring into space, thinking of Tama and his cousin. Kalai was trying to contact Stacey to let her know what had happened, though she soon found out Stacey already knew. Tyranno was standing in place, wishing he could do something, and Syrus just sat there. A depressed and terrified look upon his face. No one could see him crying in the dim light. His grey eyes were filled with tears as he thought about Tyler and Tama. The Sisters of Fate. They had to figure out what to do... and fast.

**The Society of Light HQ: **

"Tama..." Tyler whispered, her left shoulder was bleeding from her fight with a huge guy, he had managed to cut her with a knife. Tamara was lying upon the cold floor of their cell. A bruise on her arm and torso. Her green eyes were closed and her breathing was deep. Tyler crawled over to her friend and shook her. "Tama... wake up... please..."

Tama squinted her eyes and let out a groan of pain as she sat up. Tyler leaned Tamara against her right shoulder and tried to force her tears away. Tama groaned again as pain filled her head and legs. She looked weakly at Tyler's amethyst eyes.

"Tyler... the prophecy..." she whispered.

"They'll come... they'll save us... they have to..." Tyler reassured her. She thought of Syrus' eyes and his innocent laughter. The tears burning her eyelids as she closed her eyes, crying. "He promised me he would protect me... he promised..."

"Who did? Who promised?" asked Tama, her voice slowly fading.

"Syrus... he promised that he would never lose me..." Tyler said, the tears finally spilling over more quickly.

_A Promise Lasts Forever..._ Rosalind whispered in her mind. _The Prophecy will be fufilled Tyler..._

"The Sisters of Fate will be taken by Light..." Tama whispered angry. "Why does this happen?"

Tyler and Tama held onto each other as they cried, scared to let go. If the prophecy was truly happening, then one of them was going to die... and neither wanted this to happen...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: "Yay! I got Shadow Assassins! Whaa! Tyler and Tama were captured!"**

**Divine Child: "Okay, who's Tyranno's girl?"**

**Tyler: "I decided to have Kalai (thank you inuyasha11neo...) like him, then she likes someone else (cough-Zac-cough) and then Phoebe comes into the picture. That's right before the ultimate war between the Shadow Assassins and the Society of Light begins. Then everyone finds out who this big mysterious 'Shadow Lord' is and it's gonna be a _huge_ surprise!"**

**Divine Child: "And here's another question, does anybody besides Syrus know about the Shadow Assassins?"**

**Tyler: "Kalai told all of them everything during the time Tyler was knocked out in Chapter X. I was lazy and didn't want to type it out."**

**Divine Child: "And what does Veconia look like?"**

**Tyler: posting a quick Bio **

**Name: Veconia Morgan Princeton**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'7**

**Hair: Greyish-black, waist length**

**Eyes: Magenta, flecks of amethyst**

**Other Things: She's kind of more stuck up, like Chazz. She's got a really... uh... Mary Sueish figure, though it's not perfect. She's a strong (pro) duelist and hits on a lot of guys, cause that's her personality. She's basically the opposite of Tyler and has never been pure of heart. That's why Tyler can create spirits and talk to them. If you didn't get who the psychotic spirit was that was telling Tyler to kill herself, it was Sorrow. Rosalind's opposite. And she hates Tyler, unlike Zane, even if they do treat their younger sibilings the same way. She's always telling Tyler she should be more like her and she basically tries to control Tyler. Okay, that's Veconia...**

**Divine Child: bluntly "I was right. She's evil."**

**Tyler: "I told ya she was... I didn't get a lazer gun for nothing!"**

**Divine Child: grinning "I still love this story!"**

**Tyler: "Thanks DC! That means a lot! My first fanfic and somebody loves it!"**

**Divine Child: "But what I don't get is how _you_ kissed Syrus..."  
**

**Tyler: blushes "Don't bring that up!"**

**Syrus is heard from Jaren's room**

**Syrus: "AHHH! NO MORE GIRLS!"**

**Tyler and Divine Child exchange a look of confusion. They walk up the stairs in AGP's house and find Syrus and Jaren tied up. AGP and Atilea standing over them. Tyler and Divine Child look completly alarmed.**

**Jaren: "Tyler! Divine Child! Save us!" sweatdrops before shrieking "WHERE'S SUPER JADEN!"  
**

**Jaden appears outta nowhere and releases Jaren, who flees to Japan again. Jaden disappears again.**

**Syrus: "JADEN! WHAT ABOUT ME!"**

**Tyler sweatdrops again and glares at AGP and Atilea, who smile sheepishly. Divine Child calls for Tama and Phoebe and they tie AGP and Atilea up, allowing Tyler to save Syrus from his captures. **

**Syrus: "Thanks... I need to find a way to protect myself from them..."**

**Tyler: "Boys are so weird..."**

**Divine Child: "Well, onto the next Chapter!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	12. Chapter XII: The Prophecy

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Alexis: "I'm so bored! With Tyler and Syrus always in hiding, this place is not as fun anymore!"**

**Chazz: finally healed "At least I'm not getting beat up..."**

**Alexis: mutters "Yay you..."**

**Jaden and Sarge enter the room**

**Jaden: "Make him stop!"**

**Sarge is humming _If Looks Can Kill_ by Heart. Jaden plugs his ears in annoyance.**

**Alexis: "When did you hear that?"**

**Sarge: "When I went over to Atilea's house. She loves Heart, Stevie Nicks, Carly Simon, and the Eurythmics..."**

**Jaden: "HE'S NOT ALLOWED BACK OVER THERE!"**

**Alexis and Chazz: SHUT UP!**

**Tyler and Syrus: enter room holding hands "What's going on in here?"**

**Alexis: "Jay and Sarge are trying to kill each other."**

**Syrus: "Hallalujah!"**

**Tyler: "Oh God..." Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, I own all my OC's, Divine Child owns all of her OC's and inuyashalover11neo owns Kalai. **

**Alexis: "What's your problem?"**

**Tyler: "I'm not in a good mood right now because my Theatre Arts Teacher is forcing me to be in the Homecoming Parade, a whole bunch of people think I'm going out with my irratating friend Zack, I like a guy who knows I like him, but is terrified of girls, and he's making fun of me with Zack because I think their friend is cute. And I have to work really hard in my three worst subjects: Geometry, English, and Biology..."**

**Syrus sweatdrops at the mention of the human boy Tyler likes...**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter XII**

**The Prophecy**

**The Society of Light HQ: Tyler and Tama**

"Tama..." Tyler said weakly. She was shaking violently. "Wake up..."

Tama awoke quickly at the sound of the pain in Tyler's voice. The raven haired girls were in so much pain they could hardly bear it. They looked up just as the sound of a door opening reached their ears. A few moments later, none other than Aster Phoniex appeared. He was carrying food and water. He avoided looking at Tamara's eyes.

"So, you did have a sister." Aster muttered, taking in the shocking fact of how much Tyler and Tama resembled each other.

"She's not my sister..." Tyler said through gritted teeth, she tried to stand. "What the hell do you want?"

"Save the backbone for someone who cares." Aster snapped, Tyler weakly fell over as he approached the two girls, Tama catching her barely as she hit the cold stone floor. "Now eat..."

"Why Aster?" Tama said softly, Aster looked down. "Why are you still here?"

Tyler wanted to eat, but dare she touch the food? She had no choice. She reached for it and began to eat. Tama chose to ignore Tyler for the moment. Aster's blue eyes avoided Tama's green ones.

"My manager shall be here to extract the power soon." Aster said simply, moreover, without another word, he turned and walked away. The doors closed behind him and Tama's eyes filled wth fresh tears of sorrow. She began to cry once more as Tyler hugged her, forcing her to eat, but the pain remained...

**Duel Academy: The Gang**

"Syrus, you need to eat." Alexis said motherly that morning.

She pushed more food towards him, but he refused to look at, or speak to, anyone. Jaden was silent too, but he couldn't starve himself. Syrus' look of sheer pain was too much. Only the ponding thought of Syrus' could explain his depression.

"She's gone... before I could tell her... I lost her... after all I promised... all is lost." He thought miserably. He couldn't help feeling angry with himself. So many chances he had let slip away. "Tyler... please... don't die..."

His worst fear had come true. Tyler was gone. He picked up a piece of toast and nibbled on it. Chazz was taking it much worse than Syrus though. He wished to hold Tama again, hear her laugh, see her smile... he slammed his fist down on the table with hot anger bubbling inside him.

"If they hurt Tama or Tyler I'm gonna kill 'em..." Chazz thought angry. "Even if Tyler and I hate each other, we're still family, and we still care... Even if her foolish acts are made by love..." Chazz's dark eyes went wide in realization. "That's it! Syrus or I have to show true love and devotion! That's the whole point of the prophecy! Only True Love can fulfill it!"

"Syrus..." Sarge said quietly. Syrus refused to look at him. Sarge then got angry. "Hey! Half-pint! Look at me when I'm speakin' to ya!"

Syrus looked up, the sadness still concealed in his eyes. The others looked at Tyranno like he was crazy to provoke Syrus.

"You need to pay attention! Cause my best bud Jaden here's gonna tell us something that involves you!"

Everyone looked at Jaden, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Syrus was surprised, but he continued to nibble on his toast like a gerbil. (That sounded wrong...) Jaden's brown eyes looked into the chocolate brown ones of Viola, then the golden-grey ones of Alexis, then the icy blue ones of Kalai, traveling to Tyranno's dark forest green ones, then Chazz's dark ones, Bastion's light brown ones were next, then finally, he looked upon Syrus' cool grey ones, hidden in sadness. Jaden could picture Tyler's amethyst ones in his mind along with Tama's shimmering green ones before he spoke.

"As we all know, the first part of the prophecy has been fulfilled. The Sisters of Fate were captured last evening. Now, the next part says... uh..." Jaden said, he looked stumped and Viola spoke up, her voice very small.

"The Sisters of Fate, will be saved in the night..." she whispered.

"Right! So that means the Shadow Assassins," Jaden's eyes met Kalai's once more. "And us are gonna rescue them tonight."

"But how are we gonna get to the Society's HQ?" Alexis asked.

"Simple." Kalai spoke up, her voice surprisingly calm. "My commanding officer, Stacey Jamerson, will fly us there in a Shadow Assassins Helicopter."

"What about the next part?" Bastion demanded, he then recited. "One shall die, one shall live. The one that dies will be revived again." Everyone shuddered, even Chazz. "How can we stop the grief that will inflict us when one of the Sisters of Fate dies?"

"We can't... all we can do is finish the prophecy." Kalai answered.

"By an act of true love and devotion..." Syrus whispered, speaking for the first time since Tyler and Tama were captured. Everyone looked at him worried. Syrus finished the prophecy with a tear falling into his lap. "The Child of Antaria shall breathe again..."

A/N: Antaria is pronounced Ahn-tar-ee-ah. Okay, back to the fic!

"So, if Tama dies, Chazz will be the one to bring her back." Jaden realized, everyone looked at Chazz, who avoideded their gaze. Then Jaden looked sadly at Syrus. "But what if Tyler's the one who dies?"

"Jay... you can tell them..." Syrus whispered, he continued to look into his lap.

Jaden turned red as everyone looked curiously at him. Confusion written on all of their faces.

"Syrus... has...er...kinda... fallen..." Jaden began akwardly, Chazz was looking uncomfortable. "In love..."

"With who?" Everyone, minus Chazz, demanded.

"Tyler..." Jaden finished, his face matching his blazer.

Everyone's jaws dropped and they and stared at Syrus in disbelief. Tyranno was the first to speak.

"Looks like pipsqueak here will have to be Tyler's savior." Sarge said, he thumped Syrus on the back as he choked on his toast. Everyone looked even more worried than ever. "What? You think he can't do it? Who else is there?"

"It's not that..." Viola admitted quietly. "It's just that you seem so sure that Tyler's gonna be the one."

"Oh..." Sarge muttered. "I didn't mean that... I don't want neither of 'em to die. Tyler and Tama are like family..."

"I hope they're alright..." Kalai whispered, goosebumps covered her arms and legs. "The blood... it was so sickening..."

"Tyler..." Syrus managed to whisper, his chin trembled as he could no longer hide his sadness. "Why did they have to take her! Why Tamara! Why all this madness!" He began to sob into his sleeve and Viola and Alexis hugged him together, trying to soothe his sorrow. It was no use. "I hate the Society! What does Sartorious want with them!"

"Sy... No one but Sartorious and the Society knows..." Jaden whispered. "Only we can save them... just let's all think about this. Whoever dies, they will be revived again..."

**The Society of Light HQ: Tyler and Tama**

Sartorious walked slowly towards the cell where the Sisters of Fate were being held captive. He remembered Tamara Samson all too well. But this other child was a mystery to him. How did Tyler Princeton come to be... why was she and Tamara connected? Did it have to do with her father, Yoshio, Sartorious' enemy that he vanquished? He opened the door and the girls jerked awake in fear, whimpering. The one with dark purple bangs clung to Tamara's arm in fear as Sartorious looked into her amethyst eyes with his deep violet ones and she felt her mind being searched, invaded, thrown into chaos and corruption.

"It is time for the extraction..." Sartorious whispered, Tama gritted her teeth as Tyler's eyes went wide before she passed out. Sartorious leaving her mind finally alone. He then looked over his shoulder. "Aster! Bring them the ceremonial robes..."

"Ceremonial Robes?" Tama thought in horror.

What power did Sartorious seek from her and Tyler? Why had he brutally captured them? Aster entered the room carrying to identical pairs of white robes. The symbol of darkness upon each right upperarm. He tossed them at Tama and she caught them, her green eyes narrowing at Sartorious.

"Change." he ordered.

Tama had no choice but to obey his command, in fear of him hurting Tyler, or herself. Sartorious and Aster left, but stood outside of the door. Waiting for Tama to arose Tyler and put on the robes. She shook Tyler and her amethyst eyes flickered open. She sat up slowly and felt intense pain in her wounded shoulder.

"Ta...ma?" she managed to choke out.

"Hurry, put this on." Tama whispered, soothing Tyler's pain with her musical voice. She handed Tyler the smaller robes. Tyler looked at her like she was crazy. Tama only said. "Hurry."

Tyler stood up and weakly lifted her gown over her head, revealing a white undershirt and her undergarments. Confused, she pulled the robes on, they flowed down her body in white ruffles and she closed her eyes as Tama did the same. Sadness had completly left Tyler, all that was left was fear. Sartorious and Aster entered the room and smirked. Aster's blue eyes concealed a hidden emotion Tama did not recognize. Something different... something not normal...

"Good. Now follow me or suffer." Sartorious said nastily, Aster grabbed ahold of Tyler's arm and forced her to walk with him, Tama was grabbed by Sartorious and they travelled out of the cell and into another room, it was completly white, except for two long tables and the setting sun shining within from a huge circular window. Tama and Tyler were too weak to fight back as they were forced onto the tables under the window and strapped to them. Aster laughed softly as he stared at the predicament the Children of Antaria were in. Sartorious spoke again, throwing his arms out. "So have the stars predicted this night! The night all of the darkness shall be destroyed and the Purity shall be mine!"

"Tyler..." Tama thought as hard as she could. She dared not speak. She looked longingly at Aster, her green eyes begging him to set them free from Sartorious and despair. He only looked away and she thought harder. "Please be alright..."

"I am Tama." Tyler's voice echoed within Tama's mind. Tyler smiled softly as she felt the telepathy begin between them. "I'm scared, but alright..." Her voice concealed sorrow. "I wish I knew when we will be saved... I mean, the prophecy has to be fulfilled. The first part has already been succeeded."

"Soon... it's almost nightfall... but I'm terrified about what the prophecy says." Tama admitted. "I'm hoping it might be wrong..."

"Me also... but... do you remember that dream we had? The one where it was like a music video?" Tyler's thought asked.

"Yes..." Tama's voice whispered in Tyler's mind. "I do... that told us we were connected... it was what brought this misery. The monster was Sartorious, I should've known."

"Aster, guard the door." Sartorious said suddenly, they stopped the telepathy instantly.

"Yes sir..." Aster whispered, Sartorious then left and Aster closed the door, the lights shutting off.

All Tyler and Tama could see was the pure moonlight beaming into the room and upon them.

"Tama... if anything happens to us... I want you to know this..." Tyler whispered, she started to sing a song.

A/N: Hah! You're probably thinking it's another Evanescence song! Well, you're wrong! This is a Michelle Branch song that Anime Goddess and Protector told me about! Disclaimer: I do not own 'I'll Always Be Right There' by Michelle Branch.

_When you're all alone,  
And you need a light,  
Someone to guide you through the night,  
Just remember that I am here,  
To hold you close and dry your tears._

Oh-ooh

And just when you thought you were falling,  
But you know I'll always be right there. 

When you're all alone,  
And you need a friend,  
Someone to help you to the end,  
When you need someone to catch you when you fall,  
I'll be there through it all.

Oh-oh

Cause just when you thought you were losing,  
But you know I'll always be right there.

And I'll be there through the good times,  
And the bad,  
And we'll be there for each other,  
Cause you're the best friend I've ever had. 

_Oh-ooh _

And just when you thought you were falling,  
But you know I'll always be right there.  
Oh-oooh whenever you need me,  
I'll always be right there

_Oh-oooh Oh-oooh _

_I'll always be right there_

"Do you really mean that?" Tama whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Yes..." Tyler said softly. "I do... if this is the end, you need to know that I'll always be right there... forever."

_Sorrow! No! Leave Tyler's mind alone!_ Rosalinds voice cried from within Tyler's mind.

"Tyler! What's wrong!" Tama exclaimed as Tyler looked pale and weak once more.

"Sorrow and Rosalind... they're inside... me..." Tyler whispered before fainting.

"Tyler!" Tama cried in horror.

**Tyler's Mind:**

Rosalind stood over the limp body of Tyler, a whirlwind of paper flowers protecting them. Across from them was a girl wearing complete black. Her hair was as dark as coal and her cold eyes were a hollow blackish-grey. She laughed maniacally.

_She must die, Rosalind dear, don't you see? Then we shall be free from this cursed child._

_Tyler's not cursed! She's the opposite! She's pure of heart! Her and Tama are the last Sisters who are! _

An ear-splitting scream was heard and Sorrow smiled. Rosalind tried to make the whirlwind stronger, but it was dying away.

_They will all die... foolish girl._ Sorrow said, she looked upon Tyler's lifeless body. _She knows which one shall be revived, but she hides the truth from the eldest. She knows what awaits her once it's over... _

_Sorrow... you're wrong..._ Rosalind was trembling with anger. Her eyes began to glow and became completly white. _I will give my soul to protect the Sisters..._

_Then prove it..._ Sorrow's cold eyes flickered and turned black. She smirked at Rosalind. _Let us fight..._

The paper flowers faded and the spirits began one-on-one combat. Tyler's body glowed a pale silver as her spirit escaped to it from the real world. Opening her eyes, she pulled herself off of the ground and stared at the spirits in horror.

"Rosalind!" she screamed, as Sorrow knocked Rosalind to the ground, knocking her out. "No!"

Sorrow turned to Tyler, her smile twisted. She then disappeared. Tyler looked around in horror and felt something behind her. Before she could react, Sorrow grabbed her waist and put a hand over her mouth, she whispered sickly in Tyler's ear.

_You _will_ perish... I shall not be confinded here any longer... you should've never created me... _I _murdered your father... _I_ turned your life into this misery. It was always me, living inside you... if it wasn't for that foolish boy, I would've escaped that night you let me take over. I would've destroyed one of the last Oracles of Antaria... with you gone, I can destroy the other. _Sorrow's gripped tightened and Tyler felt her nails turning into claws. Sorrow was feeding on her fear and gaining more power than ever. The claws were positioning themselves on Tyler's torso. Tyler couldn't move, she was paralyzed. Sorrow continued to whisper in her ear. _I will kill you... and the eldest... then, for fun, _Syrus_ will die as well..._

"NO!" Tyler screamed, her voice erupting from inside her, Rosalind became concious at once and weakly pulled herself up.

Sorrow reacted in sheer surprise, her talons slicing open Tyler's torso as she released her. Tyler fell onto the flower bed, blood pouring from her as she screamed. Rosalind lunged from her spot and shielded Tyler from Sorrow, who's hollow greyish-black eyes were wide in shock. Tyler could hear Tamara's voice softly from the dark sky above her, silencing her screams at once.

"Tyler! I'm coming!"

Tyler looked up with her slowly darkening amethyst eyes as a spirit form of Tama came to her aid. She was glowing gold and she had tears in her sparkling green eyes. She extended her arm when she was in arms reach. Rosalind and Sorrow frozen. Tyler, who was slowing losing to the shadows, reached her arm up slowly. She grasped Tama's hand and her spirit was extracted from the dying corpse. Tyler's was glowing a pale silver, her wounds healed. Sorrow screamed and she tried grasping the spirits. Rosalind stepped in though.

_Upon the Light of Antaria... I, Rosalind, spirit of Love, give my soul to protect the last surving Oracles of Antaria. The Sisters of Fate. All shadows shall not prevail in the attempt to harm them or any of their loved ones. _Rosalind chanted.

Tyler and Tama's spirits closed their eyes as Rosalind turned into two beams of light, one lavender, the other rosemary. The beams formed a bond before shooting into the spirits. Tyler now glowing pale silver and lavender, Tama gold and rosemary. Sorrow then, faded. Destroyed for good. The spirits took one anothers hand and fled the slowing fading chaos in Tyler Princeton's mind...

**The Society of Light HQ: Tama and Tyler, Awake.**

"Tama!" Tyler cried, opening her eyes finally, they were filled with a new life.

"Ty!" replied Tama, they were suddenly fileld with a new strength, all of their wounds seemed to be healed.

"The spirits are gone! Rosalind sacrificed herself!" Tyler realized.

"Shortly after you passed out, I did too. I felt so empty, as if I wasn't really there... the next thing I knew, I was in your mind."

"I must've somehow called you..." Tyler whispered. She then looked at Tama, her face showing sadness. "Do you think this is another connected power of the Oracles?"

"It must be..." Tama whispered.

They immediatly became silent as they heard the door opening. Sartorious came in, he was carrying a jewel of great beauty. The moonlight from the window hit a stone tablet and an altar rose from the ground, near the two tables of which Tama and Tyler lied. Sartorious quickly made quick strides to it and placed the jewel in the slot. He laughed maniacally.

"At last! Purity is mine!" he cried insanely.

"TAMA!" Tyler shrieked, when a beam of blinding light shot her in her chest.

"NO!" Tama screamed, she began to tug at her bonds, trying to escape them and save the youngest girl. "LET HER GO!"

Sartorious only cackled louder, above, they could hear the sound of an explosion. Voices screaming, the sounds of a battle starting. Tama could only try to free herself as the beam continued to extract the purity from Tyler's soul and heart.

**The GX Gang/Shadow Assassins: The Society of Light HQ**

"Let's go!" Roxanne cried, she flipped down into the blasted hole Stacey had caused with her other compainions behind her.

Isabel grabbed hold of Alexis before she leaped down. Bastion and Viola were next. Followed by Kalai and Kacy. Jaden looked at Tyranno as he jumped down, landing on his feet. Yurika, being the smallest, had to hold onto Syrus as Neira jumped with them. Jaden was the last to jump down successfully after Chazz landed by himself. Zane Truesdale (shocker much!) had jumped shortly after Chazz. They looked around the HQ with deep loathing. All fourteen of them hoping they weren't too late.

"Looks like we got trouble!" Sarge exclaimed, he activated his duel disk as nine huge duelists appeared. The strongest, about three times Sarge's size, stepped forward and activated his duel disk as well. "Well, bring it on Ugly!"

"Kacy, Viola, Bastion, Kalai, Isabel, Neira, Zane, and I will handle the rest!" Roxanne said to Sarge and the others, all of them activated duel disks. She looked at Jaden, Yurika, Syrus, Alexis, and Chazz. "You guys locate Tama and Tyler, rescue them under any condition!"

"We're on it!" they cried in unison.

"Show me the way..." Yurika whispered quietly, she closed her silvery-pink-lavender eyes, opening them quickly again and looked towards the right corridor. She called to the others. "This way!"

The ran in the direction Yurika had said, their shoes pounding against the floor. Looking for any sign of Tamara and Tyler. At last, they found Aster Phoenix. His eyes were closed, his duel disk activated. Jaden and Alexis exchanged a look before she nodded slightly, hugging him quickly, and brushing away her tears. Jaden stepped forward, a serious look forming on his face. His brown eyes narrowing in the moonlight. He activated his duel disk.

"If I lose, I'll be sent to the Shadows. That much is clear. But Tama and Tyler are what matter right now." Jaden thought, he looked at Aster with determination of defeat in his brown eyes.

Yurika snatched Syrus' sleeve and pulled him out of the way as a wall crumbled. Alexis screamed as she lunged to the ground after grabbing Chazz. Jaden and Aster were now trapped on the otherside of the rubble. Jaden only looked at Aster, anger bubbling in his stomach. The others looked at each other and sadly wished Jaden good luck before running to a stairwell and towards the darker corridors.

Yurika's heart was beating in her eardrums as she ran, her pleated white skirt whipping around her legs and her pale lavender hair flew in her eyes. Syrus only ran as fast as his he could. His dexterity increasing. Chazz said nothing, he only had a grim look on his face as Alexis ran next to him, her dark blonde hair flowing behind her. Syrus leaped down the last flight of stairs, losing his balance he fell hard on his side. Yurika helped him up, but he didn't speak.

"I sense them." Yurika muttered, they entered a now silent hallway. "They're close..."

"Come." Alexis said gently, she brushed some dirt off of Syrus' cheek, he simply walked forward. "Syrus?"

"He's not himself." Chazz said. "His love for Tyler is his determination to find her. He'll do anything right now to save her."

"This way." Syrus said suddenly, he turned down an isolated corridor and reached a solid-looking door. Yurika kicked it and it shattered instantly. They walked forward and found something that they didn't wish to witness...

"Guys!" Tama cried, she was wearing a bloodstained robe and tears were rolling down her face. A hole in the wall indicated where a person had escaped. Tama saw Chazz and a soft strange smile appeared on her face before she collapsed upon the cold stone floor, whispering as she fell. "You came for me..."

**Kacy, Viola, Bastion, Kalai, Isabel, Neira, Zane, Roxanne, and Tyranno:**

"That's the last of 'em." Sarge said, he wiped the sweat off of his brow and turned to Kalai, she had just defeated her opponent and was swaying slightly, her icy blue eyes were like a wolf's and she fell. "Hey! Kalai!"

Tyranno ran to her side and pulled her into his arms, shaking her slightly, she squinted her eyes and looked up into his dark forest green eyes. Her lips formed a smile.

"Go... help the others... I'll be alright." she whispered, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Dang..." Sarge muttered, he carried Kalai over to a safe area and leaned her against the wall.

"Kacy, Viola, Isabel, you alright?" Zane's serious voice asked, Sarge looked up and saw Zane pulling Kacy to her unsteady feet. They nodded as Roxanne, Neira, and Bastion hurried to their companions side. Zane looked at Sarge with his navy blue hair covering his eyes and nodded slightly. He spoke calmly. "We can do nothing else here. The others are going to be the ones to find Tama and Tyler."

"Why do you care so much?" Viola whispered.

"Because Tyler's the one my brother fell in love with." Zane said simply.

**Jaden and Aster:**

"Two Avians and two Sparkmans, this is a copycat duel Aster." Jaden smirked. "So tell me how you like destroying the life of loved ones?"

"Take that back!" Aster said angry.

"I will when you come back to reality!" Jaden yelled.

"It's too late! She's dead! She didn't survive! This was all a waste and you know it!" Aster said, his face red with anger.

"No..." Jaden whispered in horror.

**Yurika, Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, and Tama: **

"Tama!" Alexis cried as Chazz ran to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"Tama... please wake up..." Chazz whispered, Tama's eyes remained closed. "You gotta wake up... I can't live without you..."

"Yeah right..." a soft voice whispered, Chazz looked down into Tama's face and saw her eyes wide open, tears of happiness shining in them. "You're just saying that..."

"No... I'm not." Chazz said truthfully, he brushed a strand of violet hair out of her face.

"I know..." Tama whispered she closed her eyes as Chazz and her shared a kiss.

A/N: (twitch...) Um... onto the story! (blushing)

"Where's Tyler?" Alexis whispered, she began to look around and saw a white figure lying on the ground near a stone tablet. Her eyes filled with tears as she recognized the delicate raven hair. It was lifeless. She took a step back in horror. "No... we're too late..."

Yurika's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the figure. She began to sob as she fell to her knees, crying into her hands. Alexis still stepping back and she slid down the wall, hugging her knees. Syrus was transfixed to the floor. He took a step forward, after a few seconds. Time seemed to have stopped in his mind. Syrus slowly broke into a run, he threw himself to the ground next to the robed figure. He rolled it over onto it's side and revealed who he wished it wouldn't.

"She's gone..." Syrus whispered as he looked upon the perished corpse of Tyler Alexandria Princeton. "She's gone..."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: "Cliffhanger! Surprisingly, I'm not crying."**

**Syrus: "WHAA!"**

**Tyler: "Oh shut up! She's gonna come back..."**

**Syrus: sniffles "Okay..."**

**Tyler: "Hey, Divine Child, what'd you think?"**

**Divine Child: "..."**

**Tyler: "Oh-kay then..."**

**Jaden: "Oh no... all that effort wasted..."**

**Alexis: crying in the corner, while holding Tama. "WHAA!"**

**Tyler: "You guys are a bunch of blubbering babies! What part of she comes back do you not understand?"**

**Everybody but Tyler and Divine Child: "WHAA!"**

**Divine Child: "..."**

**Tyler: "Well, I have to work on Chapter XIII tomorrow! That's gonna be harder than this was! (I was typing this thing for 5 hours. I officially cannot feel my fingers and I have Weird Al's "Jedi Knight" in my head...) And Phoebe will enter in Chapter XIV! (I hope I'm doing the Roman Numerals Right...) Off to bed for me!" stiffles a yawn "I hope you all R&R! I didn't type this thing for nothing! C-Ya!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	13. Chapter XIII: Silent Nights

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: "Goody, I can type... in a minute." glares at mother for making Tyler take out the trash. "I can't believe I'm already on Chapter 13. When I get off here, I gotta watch the video tape my friend taped for me because I don't have cable."**

**Izzaliza: "Thank you!"**

**Tyler: confused anime look "For what?"**

**Izzaliza: "Mentioning me! I tape for you now, Atilea has cable and I don't have to tape for her anymore!"  
**

**Tyler looks at computer screen, watching an awesome Inuyasha music video. The song is 'Lies' by Evanescence. Izzaliza looks amuzed and stares at the hott anime wolf-demon in front of her. Tyler looks at her with more confusion.**

**Tyler: "Izza, you're drooling."**

**Izzaliza: "What!" wipes mouth "I was not!"**

**Tyler: "Just checking to see if you're still here."**

**Izzaliza: grumbles "At least I'm not dating my anime spirit..."**

**Tyler: gritted teeth "I heard that, but at least I'm not wishing to."**

**Izzaliza: blushes "Shut up Tyler."**

**Tyler: "Well, it's true!"**

**Izzaliza: "Shut up."**

**Tyler: "Fine..."**

**Izzaliza: "Onto the fanfic."**

**Tyler: "I named this chappie 'Silent Nights' because I couldn't come up with a cool name dealing with the chappie."**

**Izzaliza: rolls eyes "That was obvious."**

**Tyler: "Knock it off. Anyway, I've been kinda busy lately, with school, Youth Group, and my best friend. Also, I've been reading _Eldest_, which it's taking me forever to read. Atilea's slowed up as well."**

**Izzaliza: "Chapter Tyler!"**

**Tyler: "Okay!" Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, only my OC's, this story, and my ideas. Divine Child owns her OC's and inuyashalover11neo owns Kalai. Now onto the Chapter it's gonna take forever to type!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter XIII**

**Silent Nights**

"Tyler..." Syrus whispered, he brushed the raven hair out of her face, tears falling onto it from Syrus' eyes. He hugged her lifeless corpse and started to weep. "Tyler! Don't go! Don't leave me!"

"Syrus! She's gone!" Alexis sobbed. The prophecy had escaped their minds as they grieved. "Tyler's dead!"

"No! I won't let her! She can't die! I won't let this happen!" Syrus yelled, he continued to hug Tyler's body.

"Syrus! Let it go! There's nothing we can do!" Alexis screamed, Tama was weeping, too afraid to speak the truth.

"Tyler!" Syrus screamed, he closed his eyes and held her tighter. "You can't leave! I love you Tyler! I love you!"

Slowly, a thin beam of light formed into the shape of half-a-heart. It was amethyst, but no one noticed it floating above them.

"Syrus! The prophecy!" Yurika exclaimed a second later.

"By an act of True Love and devotion... Syrus... try kissing her!" Chazz yelled, they all looked at him surprised, including Tama. The guy always trying to keep Tyler and Syrus apart was now yelling at Syrus to kiss her? "Stop staring at me and do it!"

"I don't know if I can..." Syrus thought as he stared at Tyler's face, her eyes were closed and he couldn't feel a pulse. The half-a-heart still lingered above them, shimmering in the moonlight. "I can't..." Tama finally spoke up.

"Syrus... Tyler loves you, we all do... you have to fulfill the prophecy, otherwise she'll never be with us again!" she screamed, bringing him back to reality. Syrus looked up, tears still shining on his face. He brushed a strand of light blue hair out of his eyes and looked at Tyler once more. Tama spoke again. "Please Syrus... you have to... for Tyler..."

_For Tyler..._ her voice rang through his mind and Syrus remembered his promise.

_You'll always be there for me. Through darkness and light. Forever..._ Tyler's voice whispered inside his heart.

"Syrus!" Alexis, Tama, Chazz, and Yurika cried.

The sound of feet running reached their ears as Kacy, Viola, Bastion, Kalai, Isabel, Neira, Zane, Roxanne, and Tyranno appeared from the doorway. They all froze upon the sight of Tama, they knew at once who had perished. Zane saw his brother holding the body of the young raven haired beauty and avoided looking at anyone else. Kalai and Viola hugged each other as everyone stared at Syrus and Tyler. The girls were whimpering.

"Tama, try singing." Chazz whispered, Tama looked at him oddly. "It might bring Syrus to his senses... go on."

Tama slowly began to sing softly, her musical melodious voice echoing against the stone walls. Moonlight shining upon all of their faces. Jaden appeared, covered in bruises. His blazer was ripped, but he said nothing as he stared at the scene before his eyes. The dagger of grief going throughout his chest and heart.

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own 'My Last Breath' by Evanescence.

_Hold on to me now  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there

Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight...

Very slowly, Syrus leaned down and brushed his lips against Tyler's cold ones. They noticed a beam of shimmering light shoot from Syrus, it was blue. They watched, stunned, as it combined with the amethyst half-a-heart above them. Forming a full heart. It was sparkling and Syrus refused to end the kiss, he couldn't lose Tyler... not again. The heart swirled around them and as Syrus pulled out of the kiss, it seized its chance to enter Tyler's body. Sparkles of light surronded Syrus and he looked around bewildered. The others eyes were wide in shock. Slowly, life rose inside Tyler again, like a phoenix. She gasped for breath as her amethyst eyes flickered open. Tyler threw her arms around Syrus' neck.

"I'm alive... I'm alive again..." She whispered, terrified to let go. "I'm alive..."

Syrus embraced her and they refused to let go. Tama and Chazz hugged in happiness. The gang all screamed in triumph as Stacey appeared, a smile on her face and in her deep blue eyes. Tyler finally pulled away and stared at Stacey in bewilderment as a figure emerged from the shadows. His deep green eyes bore into her amethyst eyes, his white blonde and regular blonde hair fell into his eyes. Framing his face.

A/N: Imagine Cole Sprouses hair...

"Zac?" she whispered, Syrus looked over his shoulder.

Zacarias Jamerson nodded, his jeans were worn out along with his black shirt. Tyler stood up with Syrus, still holding onto him. Zac walked slowly towards her and held his arms out. Tyler looked at Syrus before she let go of him and she ran into Zac's arms. Hugging him in happiness. Laughing with tears being shedded at the same time.

"Zac!" she laughed, hugging the nineteen-year-old brother of Stacey. "You're finally back!"

"Tyler! You've grown up so much!" Zac cried, he hugged the closest thing to daughter he had. "But what has gone on here?"

Kalai looked at Zac, with the gold in her icy blue eyes sparkling. Her heart was pounding as he looked into her eyes with his deep green ones. Instant chemistry, was how Tyler described it in the future.

"Let's go home..." Syrus whispered in Tyler's ear, when she was safe back in his arms.

**Duel Academy: Syrus' Dorm: A Week Later**

Tyler closed the door she had entered behind her. Her arm was covered in bandages, but the rest of her was fine. Syrus looked up from his bed and smiled at her. After quickly hiding Mr. Fuzzibear (he can still have _some_ secrets), Syrus sat up and patted the spot next to him. Tyler smiled softly before sitting down next to him, her hands folded in her lap. She looked at him with her amethyst eyes sparkling with a new found life. Her bond to Tama stronger than ever. Syrus looked puzzled.

"Syrus... we need to talk..." she whispered.

Unlike the others, Tama and herself did not remember the prophecy, so they had no clue how Tyler had come back to life. Syrus nodded slightly before speaking.

"Okay, about what?" Syrus asked, Tyler's lips formed a soft smile once more, Syrus could remember kissing them and felt a blush rush to his face. Tyler only smiled more at this and she moved one of her hands to the bed, picking off a cottonball. "What is it Ty?"

"Do you need to tell me something?" she whispered, Syrus blushed harder.

"I... um... Tyler... I..." he stammered, Tyler only giggled, making it worse. "Don't laugh! This is hard enough!"

"I think I know how I was brought back." Tyler said quietly.

"How?" Syrus blurted out.

"Sudden life, finding you holding me? I'm not stupid, I can put the pieces together." Tyler said sharply.

"I never said you were stupid..." Syrus muttered huffily.

"Don't start a stupid arguement." Tyler warned, Syrus looked at her in surprise. She then asked suddenly. "Did you kiss me?"

"Um..." Syrus muttered. He blushed even more. "Maybe..."

"Sy!" Tyler exclaimed, still smiling. She then grew seriously sweet. "I think you did..."

Syrus hung his head in misery. He felt Tyler tip his chin and force him to stare into her amethyst eyes, while she stared into his cool grey ones. His face was still pink when she spoke in the softest whisper ever.

"I thank you."

Very slowly, Tyler kissed Syrus gently. His mind was racing in surprise and excitement.

_Tyler's kissing me! I'm confused though... does this mean she loves me too, or is this just a thank you kiss? I wonder if-_

Tyler's voice broke into his thoughts as he realized the kiss had ended a few seconds ago.

"Syrus. It's over dude, you can open your eyes."

Syrus did so sheepishly. Tyler smiled before standing up. She held her hand out and he took it, she pulled him to his feet and he got a drastic idea. One that was really stupid at the time. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to himself. Tyler only looked at him with confusion.

"What are you doing?" Tyler demanded.

"You'll see..." Syrus whispered quietly, his eyes mischevious.

Quickly, Syrus pulled Tyler's face towards his and kissed her intensly. She froze up in surprise and her heart was racing. Syrus' was too, but he continued to kiss her for a few seconds. Finally breaking out of it, both were red in surprised embarrassment.

"What was that?" Tyler demanded.

"I really dunno..." Syrus admitted sheepishly. "It kinda happened."

"I know that." Tyler said quickly, inside grinning, but she didn't think this was a gesture. "Hey, let's go bug Tama about her name."

"Okay." Syrus said grinning, they were about to leave when Tyler stopped him.

"And by the way, next time try hiding your teddybear better." she said slyly.

"Tyler!" he exclaimed. "Don't bring him up!"

"Dork." Tyler teased, Syrus started chasing her down the hallway, they passed a brunette girl listening to an earphone and paid no mind to her. Tyler shrieked teasingly. "Help! Syrus has lost his marbles!"

"PRINCETON!" Syrus yelled.

"Wow, for two people who just kissed, they sure do act like they didn't." Kalai muttered to herself as she pulled herself out of the bushes below Syrus' dorm window. (She's not a pervert! She's still protecting Tama and Tyler!) "Short people are weird."

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

A/N: Thank you Divine Child for this idea:)

Tyranno was running to catch Syrus, Tyler, and Tama, (who was chasing them, who Tyranno was try to help.) He kept running. What he didn't notice was the brunette walking in the opposite direction of him. She had her earphone in and was listening to Hannah Montana. She was even singing along.

"You've got the best of both worlds..."

The song was interrupted as Tyranno ran straight into her. Both fell to the ground. He sat up to see what had happened. His eyes widened at the curly brunette lying on her back.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry." Sarge exclaimed in completly embarrassment

Swirls were in her eyes as she sat up. (Think Anime ppl!)

"That's okay..." she weakly said.

Sarge helped her up. "Hey, you're Phoebe Charmaine, woah!"

He caught her when she began to go off balance.

"Yeah, that's right." she said, still looking dizzy. She then said. "Oh...you know you really shouldn't be running..."

Tyranno sweatdroped when the swirls come back.

"I'm really really sorry, honest ma'am." he apoligized.

"Actually that's miss but oh well...you're forgiven." She said before she passed out in his arms.

"Great..." He picked her bridal style and carried her off to the nurse's office.

**The Nurse's Office:**

"You did what!" Tama shouted at Tyranno. Tyranno finally found them and told everyone what had happened. What Tyranno didn't expect that Tama and Viola were be good friends with the girl. "Sarge you idiot!"

"I said I was sorry!" He waved his arms in defense.

Viola was holding Phoebe's hand, who was sitting up with a cold rag on her head.

"There there, you alright?" Viola said, mothering her.

"Dizzy, out of breath, but fine." Phoebe sweatdroped at Tama's attempt to choke Sarge. "Hey Tam?"

"Yeah." Tama stopped choking Sarge, who was turning blue.

"He apologized and I forgave him... so could you not kill him?" Phoebe asked, Tama shrugged as she released him.

"You okay, Tyranno?" Phoebe asked, turning to him, he nodded his head as Viola giggled.

Tyler, Syrus, Jaden, Alexis, Chazz, and Bastion walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" Alexis rushed to Phoebe's side. She knew Phoebe as well. Tama introduce her to Phoebe their first year.

"Yeah I'm okay Lex." Phoebe reassured her, she just sighed when Alexis hugged her. Tyler walked up quickly in panic.

"I'm so sorry for Sarge! He's a nitwit!" Phoebe turned to Tyler as she apoligized for the army idiots act of stupidity. Phoebe was going to say something, but instead she shrieked.

"AH! ANOTHER TAMARA! QUICK, I'M DEAD, RIGHT?"

Everyone face fell as Tyler and Tama exchanged a look. They all answered at once. "No."

Phoebe shook her head, rubbing her eyes.

"You must of hit me harder than I thought, Ty." she muttered to Tyranno, who blushed.

Tyranno sighed, ready to cry. Bastion patted him on the shoulder in comfort shoulder. Tyler looks confused, considering she was usually the one called 'Ty'. Syrus and Jaden exchange silent fits of laughter.

"There there, at least she doesn't hate you." Viola teased, Phoebe did a double take one more time towards Tama and Tyler.

"Are you Tamara's sister? Cause I thought she only had a brother." Phoebe asked confused.

"Oh my god," Tamara muttered, she almost laughed. Tyler smiled at Phoebe before answering.

"No I'm Chazz's cousin."

"Oh you poor thing." Phoebe said. Chazz growled. "Well, I'm sorry...um..."

"Tyler." Tyler said, she shook Phoebe's hand.

"I'm sorry Tyler. I didn't mean it. It's just that..." Phoebe began, she broke of though.

"You and Tama look so much alike it's scary." Everyone minus Phoebe, Tama, and Tyler said. The three girls sweatdropped.

"Yeah, what they said. I'm really sorry." Phoebe said, as Tyler stomped on Syrus' foot for laughing.

"Ow! Tyler!" he hissed. "Watch it before I-"

"Before you what?" Kalai said, cutting him off. She had a sly smile on her face. "Kiss her unexpectedly again?"

The gang looked at Tyler and Syrus, who blushed in unison. They avoided everyones eyes.

"Does this mean you two are going out?" Jaden was the first to blurt out.

"Uh..." they said, exchanging a look that said "Flee!". "Bye!"

They took off running. Tyranno smiled at Phoebe, who smiled back.

"They're in denial." Tama said under her breath.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: "Finished at last!"**

**Tama: "That last part was funny."**

**Syrus: "I'm confused!"**

**Tyler: "Please R&R!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	14. Chapter XIV: Into the Light

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: sighs "Such wonderful reviews..."**

**Syrus: "I'm still confused."**

**Tama: "Shut it! She's thinking!"**

**Syrus becomes silent as Tyler's eyes light up.**

**Tyler: "I need to explain what Antaria is! Antaria is a Star with a Goddess inside it. Only certain people who are pure of heart (meaning they're pure in some ways) are chossen by the star and recieve certain powers! That explain it?"**

**Tama: "Yep."**

**Syrus: confused anime look "Quick Question: How come I kissed Tyler, twice, and she kissed me once, but we still aren't together? And when are you typing the sequeal everyone keeps suspecting?"**

**Tyler: "Shh! No one's suppossed to know about the sequeal! And...Um... Denial... Fear... basically every emotion."**

**Syrus: "Oh..."**

**Tama: "Next chapter please!"**

**Tyler: "Okay, onto the chapter! Oh, and good guess DC! I was improvising the entire time..."**

**Syrus: pipes up "I wanna say the disclaimer!"**

**Tyler: "Fine, fine..."**

**Syrus: Disclaimer: Tyler doesn't own YGO GX (aw...), she only owns her OC's, Divine Child own's her OC's, and inuyashalover11neo own's Kalai Johanssen. Tyler also owns the Shadow Assassins and her crazy antics which I enjoy being in. "Was that okay?"**

**Tyler and Tama: sheepish giggles "Yeah!"**

**Syrus: "Onto the chappie!"**

**Tyler: "What he said!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter XIV**

**Into the Light**

"Why are you Midgets so stubborn!" Jaden yelled through his cupped hands. "Tyler! Syrus!"

Tyler indicated to stay quiet as she slouched deeper into the leaves of the tree she was hiding in. Syrus nodded slightly, he was hiding in the tree across the path with evil squirrels above him, apparently not liking an intruder in their territory. Tyler bit her hand to prevent from laughing as they started throwing acorns at Syrus. Hitting him continuesly on the head. He winced everytime one hit him.

"Ow... ow... ow... ow... ow..." he muttered as Jaden, Phoebe, Tyranno, and Alexis walked on the path below him. He saw Tyler turning red in the face from laughter. At long last, a squirrel dropped a huge walnut on Syrus' head, making him lose his balance and fall out of the tree. And on top of Tyranno... He cried as he fell. "Ah! Look out!"

Crash!

"Syrus!" Tyler exclaimed at the same time Phoebe yelled, "Tyranno!"

Tyler leaped out of her tree and pulled the bluenette off of the Sargeant Wannabe. Syrus was dizzy as Jaden grabbed him and held him up. The squirrels dancing in victory. Phoebe and Alexis pulled Tyranno up, he had murder in his deep forest green eyes as he looked at Syrus. The next thing they others knew, Tyranno was chasing him through the forest waving his arm as if charging a hoard of enemies.

"SARGE!" Tyler yelled loudly, trying to get him to leave Syrus alone. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT YOU NUMBSKULL!"

"Rarr!" Sarge yelled, Jaden and Alexis sweatdropped and Phoebe giggled.

"He's so cute..." she said as Syrus scurried up a tree with Sarge at the trunk. "You have to admit that..."

"Who?" Tyler asked. "Sy or Tyranno?"

"Ty." Phoebe said. "Hey! A squirrel!"

The group looked up at Syrus, who was looking at a vicious looking squirrel.

"Nice squirrely... don't do anything drastic..." Syrus said nervously.

Tyler could have sworn the squirrel squeaked 'Attack!' before three or more squirrels lunged at Syrus, causing him to let go of the tree. Jaden and Tyler scurried around and caught him barely in their arms. The squirrels were clawing at him and he was trying to get them off. Phoebe and Alexis were laughing so hard, tears were in their eyes.

"HELP!" Syrus cried in horror as more squirrels appeared.

"Syrus!" they all yelled, including Sarge.

**Syrus' Dorm:**

"There, there..." Tyler coaxed as she applied antibiotic ointment to Syrus cuts. "This should help."

"Thanks Ty..." Syrus whispered, she bandaged them with glow-in-the-dark band-aids and he smiled. "A lot."

"That's what I'm here for Syrus." Tyler said flatly, she brushed the dirt off of his blazer shoulder and smiled too. "Looks like you've got a new fan club."

"Haha, very funny." he snapped.

"I was only kidding around." Tyler pointed out. "It's not my fault you invaded that tree."

"Hello! Sarge was gonna _murder_ me!" Syrus exclaimed, emphasising the word.

"Oh, you big baby." Tyler said, before washing her hands with a wet washcloth. "Do you want me to make you feel better?"

"How?" Syrus demanded, his grey eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Tyler kissed him on the forehead and he looked at her like she was crazy. She only giggled before Syrus stood up and slowly took her hand with his. She allowed him to lead her outside of his dorm and outside of the Ra dorms. Having no clue where he was taking her, Tyler remembered kissing him for the first time. A surprised expression on her face. They stopped when they came to a grassy field near the dorms.

"Let's sit down Tyler." Syrus said quietly, they did so.

Tyler, subconciously, leaned back and stared at the clouds in the blue sky. Syrus did the same, still holding her hand. She didn't even notice that Syrus had laced his fingers through hers. She closed her eyes and listened to the trees and the wind.

"Tyler?" Syrus' voice whispered.

"Hmm?" she replied, her eyes still shut.

"You asked me something... but I gave you the wrong answer." muttered Syrus, Tyler opened her amethyst eyes quickly, faint flecks of blue were trying to appear around the edges. She sat up with Syrus, a puzzled look on her face. "I want to tell you the right answer now."

"What are you talking about Syrus?" Tyler asked softly.

"After I kissed you, you asked me 'What was that?' and I told you the opposite." Syrus explained. "Tyler, I kissed you, because I love you. That kiss was my feelings trying to become knowledge to you."

Tyler's heart was pounding in her eardrums as her mind began to race.

"Did he really just say that?" she thought in utter surprise.

"Ty? You can say something, right?" Syrus said softly, waving a hand in front of her face.

Tyler nodded her head. She swallowed a couple of times to destroy the lump forming in her throat. Very slowly, she opened her mouth.

"Words aren't even close to how I feel about you Syrus. You're the only one who has been there for me, you're the one who revived me, and you're the one I've cared about all year. I can't explain my feelings in words, but I can show them..." Tyler said in a soft voice, the breeze blowing the clouds in the sky and making her raven hair sway. She smiled softly at the stunned look on Syrus' face.

"What do you mean by that?" he choked out. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes..." Tyler whispered, she moved closer to Syrus. "Maybe _this_ will make things clear..."

She closed her eyes and gently kissed Syrus on the lips, he closed his cool grey eyes and felt happiness in his heart. The soft feeling of Tyler's lips was all Syrus could think about. This was their first kiss as a couple, they knew this. It was a soft gentle kiss that held the birthing of their new relationship, the passion of the love they shared with each other, and the new light in their lives. And for once, Tyler had escaped. Escaped from the darkness of evil and gone into the light. The light of Love...

**Later That Evening...**

"What's up?" Tama demanded as Syrus and Tyler entered Chazz's dorm after dinner. They had looks of secrecy plastered upon their faces. Tama grew curious at once. "Okay, spill. Now."

"We just wanted to inform everyone that... uh..." Syrus began akwardly.

"What is it Sy?" Jaden asked, Alexis and Viola had exchanged a knowing look at the 'uh' that had escaped Syrus' lips.

Phoebe and Tyranno looked at Zac and Kalai, who shrugged. Stacey and Zane were visiting and looked towards Viola and Bastion, who shrugged also. Finally, Alexis and Chazz exchanged a look. Tyler looked at her almost big sister's green eyes and Tama knew at once.

"What Syrus is trying to say is..." Tama said, filling the akward silence. "...that Tyler and Syrus are finally going steady."

The room exploded with even more noise than it did when Alexis and Jaden had started dating. The next thing Syrus and Tyler knew, they were being smoothered by the hugs of all of their friends. Zac even took Syrus aside at one point.

"By the way little dude, hurt Tyler, and I'll send you into a blackhole..." Zac joked, Syrus squeaked and Kalai saved him.

"I'm so happy for you Tyler!" Tama shrieked.

"Me too." Chazz said, as if giving them permission.

"Really?" Tyler asked her cousin in disbelief.

"Yeah... I realize now, I can't stop you. If Syrus is who you want, then Syrus it is." Chazz said, he then smirked and added slyly. "Plus he's okay, once you get passed the shortness."

Tyler glared at him as she was pushed into Syrus' arms. He looked embarrassed.

"Okay, pay up." Jaden demanded.

"What's going on?" asked Tyler, everyone besides Syrus had a stupid look on his or her face. "Guys?"

"We kissed in front of everyone..." Alexis began, speaking for Jaden, herself, Chazz, Tama, Viola, and Bastion. "Now it's your turn."

"What!" Tyler and Syrus shrieked. "COME OFF IT!"

"Kiss!" Everyone cheered.

"NO!" Syrus and Tyler protested.

"KISS!" They cried, not giving up.

"NO!" Syrus and Tyler said fiercly.

"KISS!" They said once more.

"FINE!" Syrus and Tyler yelled frustrated.

Tyler and Syrus kissed quickly and they smiled at each other. Chazz then smirked.

"Well, looks like I was right." he said, looking at Tyler. "A Dork falls for a Dork."

Tyler's face grew pink before she pulled her arm back and punched Chazz in the face. He fell backwards and Tama's hands flew up to her mouth in surprise and horror. Syrus stared at his girlfriend taken aback. Everyone froze before Alexis spoke up.

"Tama... don't we have a song to sing?" she said slowly.

"Yeah..." Tama said stunned. "Let's do it."

They walked up behind the railing and Viola started the CD player. Music filled the room as Chazz stood up, his face red from where Tyler had slugged him. Tyler smirked at him and stuck her tongue out. He only growled and paid attention to Lex and Tama.

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Chemicals React', Aly and AJ do!

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

_  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)...

"Tyler, I believe you know _exactly _what we're talking about." Alexis said smugly. "I hope that you and Syrus are happy together..."

"Hey, catch." Jaden said to Syrus.

Syrus caught a wrapped up package and he opened it. Tyler looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see a picture of the kiss Syrus had quickly given her. She looked up and saw Kalai holding a digital camera, the world's biggest smirk on her face.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyler: "And that's the end of 'No Escape'! And don't you guys worry, I'm going to write a sequeal. And Divine Child, you have permission to use Tyler in your fanfic. I'm PM you a private bio about her. So the sequeal's gonna be up soon!"**

**Syrus: "I'm finally with Tyler! YES!"**

**Tyler: "Hey!"**

**Syrus: "Sorry..."**

**Tyler: "I would like to thank Divine Child and inuyashalover11neo for all the wonderful reviews. And Izzaliza for at least remembering to read and sometimes review and I would not like to thank Jaren for never reading this thing! I hope you wait for the sequeal! I'm going to go start it... maybe I should write a Harry Potter fic... that would be interesting... Well, till next time! Please Review!"**

**A/N: Due to all this insanity, I will always be a dedicated author. Thanks for taking time to read this... Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever...**

**Syrus: in surprise "YOUR PENNAME IS SYRUS FANATIC 4-EVER! TYLER!"**

**Tyler: "Hehe..."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


End file.
